Supernatural
by KKbobbitt93
Summary: What if it was Dean and Samantha? Go through the adventures here with Dean and his baby sister. Sisfic
1. Pilot(1x01)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Pilot**

**Lawrence, Kansas-22 Years Ago**

Inside the Winchester home, a blonde mother named Mary, was carrying her son, Dean, to kiss his sister goodnight.

"Come on, let's say goodnight to your sister." she smiled. They walked quietly into the nursery where Samantha was cooing quietly. They turned the lamp on and Dean jumped from her arms, rushing over to his baby sister's crib. He noticed her baby blue eyes shining and her tiny curls pushed all the way up.

"Goodnight, Sam." he kissed her head as their mother came over. She leaned down into her baby's crib and whispered "Good night, love." before kissing her head.

"Hey, Dean." they heard from the door. They both turned around, and there stood John Winchester, the children's father and Mary's husband of 4 years.

"Daddy!" Dean ran toward his father with anticipation, happy that his father was finally home.

"Hey, buddy. Think Sammy's ready to try some sports?" he asked. Dean laughed his innocent laugh, as his father kissed his head.

"No, daddy."

"No, my baby is going to be into dancing, just like her momma. You got him?" Mary asked as she passed the two in the doorway.

"I got him." he replied. Dean leaned into his father's embrace as his father said goodnight to his baby sister. Then they walked out of the room together, John putting Dean to bed. Back in Sam's nursery, the mobile above his crib began to spin, involuntarily. The baby shuddered as a cold air blew through the room. The clock ticked ominously. Lights flickered on and off and a dark figured loomed over Sammy and tears pricked her eyes. She let out a wail, as the man above her slit his wrist. In John and Mary's room, through the baby monitor, Mary heard her daughter's cries. She flicked the lamp on, not feeling her husband's presence in the bed.

"John?" she asked. She turned to his side of the bed to find that her husband's side of the bed was vacant. Reluctantly, remembering that John couldn't hear the baby from wherever he was, she got out of bed and walked across the hall to her baby's nursery. When she got there, someone was standing over the crib, looking down on her baby.

"John, is she hungry?" she asked and was shushed slowly, as the man turned his head 90 degrees toward the young adult.

"Ok." she let her drowsiness get the best of her and was practically drifting off while standing. But she woke again, when she heard a noise from downstairs. She stepped quietly down the stairs and saw her husband quietly snoring, and drooling in his recliner. But then she remembered, Sammy's nursery. That wasn't John.

"Oh my god." she said quietly, before rushing up the stairs, her bare feet padding against the hardwood floor.

"Sammy! Sammy!" she called, before she reached the nursery. When she got there, the man was standing there, his eyes peering down on her. They were yellow. She shrieked and John heard her downstairs and woke up, rushing up the stairs to check on his wife.

"Mary!" he yelled for her, getting no response and he rushed up the stairs. He bursted the door open to his daughter's nursery and found her quietly snoring in her cradle. He looked around, finding no signs of foul play and he figured that his wife was still in bed, possibly having a bad dream. So, he walked over to his baby's bassinet and stroked his daughter's cheek. But then, beside her calmed head, a drop of something red appeared. John touched it and it was thick, and dark. Another couple drops fell on his hand and he looked up. There lied his wife, pinned to the ceiling, a deep wound covered in blood on her abdomen.

"Mary!" he yelled. He knew she couldn't hear him because fire had enveloped her and the sudden light woke Samantha, and she wailed. She wailed at the fact that her mother was staring down at her, bloodshot eyes and she was enveloped in something that Sammy knew wasn't good. She whined and cried and her father finally picked her up, delivering her out of the room. She saw her big brother standing there.

"Daddy?" he cried.

"Take your sister outside as fast as you can! Now, Dean, go!" he yelled at his son, trying to keep the two alive. Then he tried in vain to save his wife's life. But he knew it was no use. Dean turned around and hopped over obstacles trying to keep his baby sister, who he cared deeply for, in his arms. When he finally made it out the door, he finally saw the reddened fire lightening up his little sister's room.

"It's okay, Sammy." he muttered, holding his sister close to him as she snuggled into him, still crying for her mother Then Dean was scooped up and pulled away from the house that was at least 5 seconds from blowing, which it did. The firefighters arrived and John sat on the hood of his 1967 Chevy Impala, cuddling his daughter close as Dean snuggled close to his father. He stared up at his house, remembering this moment for years, planning his revenge ahead, not caring what it costs him, just knowing that he _will_ avenge the one he loved.

XXX

**Stanford University-Present Day**

In a dorm, of Stanford University, Tommy Graham was zipping his doctor jacket. He walked through a doorway, calling for his girlfriend. She was supposed to match him, being a hot nurse.

"Sam! Babe, get a move on, would ya? We were supposed to be there like 15 minutes ago." he said, beginning to brush his hair.

"You coming or what?" he asked. Out of the doorway, leaned his girlfriend, Samantha Winchester.

"Do I have to?" she asked, her brunette hair hanging in front of her face.

"Yes! It'll be fun." he said. She sighed, walking out of the doorway in her normal blue shirt, leather jacket, and jeans.

"And where is my sexy nurse?" he asked grabbing her waist.

"You know how I feel about Halloween." she smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck in return.

"Well, it's a celebration. Now, time to go." he let go of her and pulled her to the car, her whining playfully the entire time.

XXX

Samantha and a couple of her friends sat around a table and Tommy had his arm wrapped around her a shot in his hand. A shot was in everybody's hand as he called "Here's to my baby, Sammy and her awesome LSAT Victory." he smiled as he clinked a glass with one of her friends.

"Alright, alright. It's not that big of a deal." Sam muttered, looking up at her boyfriend.

"She acts all humble, but she scored a 174." with that said, he kissed her head, then downed the shot. Then one of their wildest friends, Jason, downed his shot as well, his zombie costume being the highlight of the room.

"Is that good?" he asked.

"Scary good." muttered Tommy.

"And there you go, you are a first-round draft pick. You can go to whatever dance academy you want." he said. Samantha had always wanted to go to dance school. She first started liking it when she was 8 years old and her brother, Dean, and her were watching a dance show that she liked. From then on, Dean would watch her do little dances she had made up and would applaud for her also. Whenever she needed to do a pirouette, Dean would pick her up and spin her as he carried her across the room. When she performed in little school dances while their father was on a hunt, her brother was always there. He even came with daises once. He said roses were too girly. That's why Samantha missed her brother. She missed the little things he had done for her, all the jokes, and everything else.

"Babe, you awake in there?" she heard. She blinked out of her thoughts and asked "Huh? Oh, yeah. Actually, I've got an audition on Monday. If it goes ok, I think I've got a shot at a full ride next year. " she nodded at Jason, who had sat back down after patting her on the back.

"Hey, it's gonna go great." Tommy smiled down at her.

"It better." she chuckled. Jason butted in the conversation, once again.

"How does it feel to be the golden girl in your family?" he asked.

"Well, they don't know." Sam smiled at all her friends.

"Oh, no, I would be gloating! Why not?" he asked, standing up, beginning to exaggerate.

"Because, we're not exactly the Brady's." Sam chuckled at her friend, throwing a piece of popcorn in his direction. To her amazement, he caught it in his mouth before running off.

"Seriously. I'm proud of you, Sammy. You're gonna knock'em dead on Monday and you're going to get that full ride, I know it. " Tommy said, looking down at his brunette girlfriend, the love and adoration shining in his eyes.

"What would I do without you?" asked Sam, quietly, her eyes returning the same feeling.

"Crash and burn. " he smirked, before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. When they pulled away, Sam's eyes were still closed and she muttered "It's Sam." He knew that the only one that she ever let call her that was her brother. Not even her father. She only let Dean because he was the first one that called her that when he applauded her for a dance. She remembers the exact sentence.

"Nice moves, Sammy." Tommy laughed at her quietly, before picking her up. They went outside where Tommy let her down and they walked to the car.

XXX

Sam cuddled into her boyfriend as he spooned her, it being 12:00 am. But, Sam had always been a light sleeper because she needed to be alert for spirits, demons and such. So, when she heard a small crash downstairs, she immediately opened her eyes and unwrapped Tommy's arm from around her. He mumbled a "Where you goin'?", but Sam reassured him by kissing him softly on the forehead, before cautiously descending the stairs. She stood at the wall beside the stairs and noticed the door to the porch open, along with a window. Yup, someone was definitely in here. Then she looked to the beaded entrance of their living room and a dark figure passed it. She stifled a gasp and went over to the door beside there and it was the entrance to the kitchen. She had a lot of practice with demons and her brother taught her everything she knew. Her dad was never around to do that. Because of Dean, she was one of the best fighters in her class. And she was respected for it too. As soon as the figure passed the door, she charged in and grabbed him by the back of his neck. He grabbed her hand and flipped her around, but she landed on her feet. He pushed her into the living room again, where she kicked him, but he dodged it and she was knocked all the way by the couch. She threw a punch and he blocked it, grabbing her fist and punched her in the face. She gasped and stared at the figure, before doing one of her famous roundhouse kicks, which he caught. He ended up grabbing her by her neck and pinning her to the ground and there, she saw his face clearly for the first time. She should've known. He was the only person that could beat her with those moves.

"Dean?!" she asked. It was her older brother. The one she used to play-wrestle with and the one that taught her all her moves.

"Easy there, tiny dancer." he muttered, he let go of her neck, but had her pinned by one arm. She was breathing heavily.

"You scared the crap out of me, jerk!" she said.

"That's 'cause you're out of practice, bitch." They always called each other that, back and forth. She grabbed his arm with her free hand and kicked him off of her, before catching him in a position where she had outdone him. He chuckled.

"Or not. Get off me." he said. She laughed and pulled her big brother up.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" she asked, her smile bright. She hadn't seen her brother in 3 years. Seeing him was the best thing to happen to her all week. And it was Friday.

"I was looking for a beer." he clapped his hand on her shoulder. She chuckled at him and hugged him for the first time in 3 years. Then the light was turned on.

"Sam?" they heard a male voice. She let go of her brother and turned to her boyfriend, her hand still on his shoulder.

" Tommy. Dean, this is my boyfriend Tommy. Tommy, this is my brother, Dean." she said, through gritted teeth, wondering how her brother would react to her having a boyfriend.

"_Boyfriend_?" asked Dean, looking towards Tommy who looked scared out of his wits at Dean's large and muscular frame.

"So, uh, Dean, as in your brother, Dean?" Tommy asked. Sam nodded and chuckled at her brother's overprotectiveness and Tommy's terrified and shocked face.

"When was I gonna be told about..._this_?" Dean made an accusing finger at the boy.

"Um...well, I haven't seen you in 3 years, so I didn't know how to tell you." she said, noticing a vein ready to pop out of his neck.

"So, you couldn't send a text?" he asked.

"I, uh, wanted you to meet in person?" she said. Dean just stared at her, but continued to glare at Tommy.

"Calm down, please, ok?" she asked him. He nodded.

"Fine. But I'm coming for you, later." said Dean, staring Tommy down.

"Tommy, I'll be up later, just go back upstairs, ok?" she asked him. He nodded and almost like the speed of light, he was out of the room.

"So, why are you here?" she asked.

"Dad hasn't been home in a few days." he said. Sam scoffed.

"So, he's working overtime on a "Miller Time" shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." she muttered.

"Let me rephrase that. Dad's on a hunting trip...and he hasn't been home in a few days." he said quietly, looking into his baby sister's eyes. Then Sam had felt something in her chest that she hadn't felt in years. Was daddy ok?

XXX

Sam and Dean were walking down the stairs as they spoke to each other over the situation.

"Come on, you can't just break in during the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you!" she said, practically whisper-shouting at him at this point.

"You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing, I need you to help me find him. " he said. Samantha scoffed.

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine. " she scolded him when they go to the bottom of the stairs.

"But, not for this long. Now are you gonna come with me or not?" he asked.

"No, I'm not." she said. Her brother thought he was gonna win this one? He was so(I) wrong.

"_Why not_?" he whined. She laughed.

"Dean, _you know_ I swore I was done hunting. For good." she said to him as he turned away.

"Come on, it wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." he told her as they descended the rest of the stairs. They headed towards the back door, where Dean had parked.

"Yeah? When I told Dad that I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45. " she said.

"What was he supposed to do?" he asked her as they stopped in front of the door.

"I was a 9 year old girl. He was supposed to say don't be afraid of the dark. " she spoke to him.

"Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark, you know what's out there."

"Maybe, but the way we grew up after mom was killed and dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her, but we still haven't found the damn thing. So, instead, we kill everything we can find." she said. She knew she was over-exaggerating, but she had to get her point across to her mindless brother.

"Save a lot of people doing it, too." he said, before heading out the door. Samantha could see that this wasn't working with her brother, so she took it to "No Man's Land".

"You think Mom would've wanted this for us?" she asked him. With that, Dean pushed the door open, and walked outside, his baby sister trailing after him.

"The weapon training and melting silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors!" Sam said as they walked up some stairs again, heading over to her favorite 1967 Chevy Impala that her dad gave to Dean and her. She had left it to Dean when she went off the college. But she had missed it like hell.

"Oh, there's my baby!" She ran over to the impala and caressed it's roof. Dean gave her an amusing look before "So, what are you gonna do? You just gonna live some normal apple-pie life?" he asked her as they headed to the trunk where all their supplies was stashed.

"No, not normal. Safe." she said.

"And that's why you ran away?" he asked.

"No, Dean, I just wanted to go to college. Dad is the one that said if you're gonna go, you should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing. Plus, you're the one that helped me run away. But...I'll admit it, I've missed you." she said, pulling her innocent little girl smile that she knew always worked on her big brother. Dean chuckled and got serious again. He wasn't going to let the innocent smile fool him again.

"Well, Sammy, Dad's in real trouble this time. If he's not dead already. I can feel it." Sam stared, unconvinced.

"I can't do this alone." he looked down at her.

"Yes, you can.." Sam laughed at how Dean thought that he could fool her with that little act.

"Well, I don't want to. I've missed my baby sister and I think dad would be happy to see you." he said.

'Yeah right." Sam muttered.

"What was he hunting?" she asked. Dean looked at his sister and opened the trunk. He lifted the board that carried all their weapons and pushed the kickstands to keep it up.

"Alright..." he clapped his hands together, muttering "Now where the hell did I put that thing?"

"So, when dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Sam asked.

"I was working my own gig- this voodoo thing down in New Orleans." Sam was surprised at that statement.

"Dad let you go hunting by yourself?" she asked him and Dean just looked at him with disbelief.

"I'm 26.." he scoffed and Samantha chuckled. He was shuffling around the trunk for a few more minutes until he found what he was looking for.

"Alright, here we go." he pulled out multiple pieces of newspaper.

"So, Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy-" he handed Sam the most recent piece.

"They found his car but he had vanished. Completely M.I.A."

"Maybe he was just kidnapped, Dean." she said. Then Dean began to rifle through the newspapers.

"Yeah, well, here's one in April, another one in December '04, '03, '98, '92." he continued on and on as he dropped the papers into that one pile.

"10 of them over the past 20 years. All men, all same 5-mile stretch of road. Started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about 3 weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough, then I get this voicemail from him yesterday." he held up a pager and clicked a button. There was a lot of static and then there was a voice that Sam thought she would never hear again.

"Dean, something is starting-to happen-I thin-it-erious. I need to-ry and figure-out what's-oing-on here." he continued, but that was all that the two were able to hear. Except for a "Be very careful-ean. We're all in-nger." it said, then Dean turned to Sam and she smiled.

"You know there's EVP on that, right?"

"Not bad, Sammy. Kind of like riding a bike, isn't it?" Sam rolled her eyes.

"Alright. I slowed the message down, and ran it through a GoldWave, took the hiss out and this is what I got." he said. Through the pager, Samantha heard a female begin to whisper.

"I can never go home." a low phantom-like voice whispered.

"Never go home?" she whispered to herself. Dean smirked at her, dropping the pager back in the trunk and closing it.

"You know, in 3 years, I have missed having my baby sister around, the one that I can teach, the one that punches me whenever she gets a broken heart, the one that wasn't afraid to watch scary movies with me. I've missed you. But now, I need you, if we're going to find Dad. We need to do this together. So, please, I'm asking you, will you come with me?" Dean asked. He never showed this kind of soft spot, but when it came to his baby sister, his tough guy side flew out the window and died after a 10 story drop. Sam sighed. Maybe she should. I mean, she hasn't seen him in 3 years. Dean had always looked after her and he loved her. She loved him too. So, she made her decision.

"Ok. Let's hit the road!" she said. Dean chuckled at her.

"But...I have an audition Monday. I need to be back by then." she said. Dean's smile dropped.

"An audition? For what?"

"I'm planning on going Chapman University to become a dancer. " Dean smiled at her.

"I always knew you would, Tiny Dancer. Alright. Deal." she smiled at her big brother before running inside to grab a few things for the road.

XXX

Sam put a scythe in her bag before Tommy entered the room. When he entered, she zipped the bag of weapons up.

"Wait, you're taking off? Is your brother ok?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah. We're fine. Dad's just up in the cabins hunting deer and such. He's probably got Jim, Jack, and Jose along with him. He wants Dean and I to come and get him. " she said as she zipped up her pink leather jacket that matched her brother's.

"But, what about the audition?" he asked her.

"I'll make it. This is only for a couple days." she said, picking up her bag.

"Sam, stop for a second. Are you sure you're ok?" he asked. Samantha leaned up to her boyfriend and stared him straight in the eyes.

"Hey, everything's gonna be ok. I promise." she said, before giving him one final passionate kiss and leaving the room.

"At least tell me where you're going?" he yelled to his girlfriend who was already out the door. But she was far too gone to pick up the message.

XXX

_Jericho, California_

Down in Jericho, a young man named Troy Squire was driving down the centennial highway heading home. He was talking to his girlfriend Amy over coming to her house tonight, but he explained that he couldn't because he had work in the morning and if he missed it his dad would "Have his ass.". As they were speaking, Troy noticed a woman in a ripped white dress, dancing by a tree. He could've sworn that he saw her go transparent for a couple seconds, but when she returned to her normal state, he dismissed it as a problem with the lighting outside. He pulled up next to her and asked "Car trouble or something?" She was quiet for a moment before letting out a phantom-voiced demand.

"Take me home."

"Ok, sure." he opened the door and she climbed in, making sure to look seductive as she did.

"So, you coming from a Halloween party or something?" She didn't answer, but he was totally fine with that, as he was staring at her chest.

"You know, a girl like you shouldn't be out here all alone." he said, quietly.

"But, I'm with you." she said back, beginning to pull the end of her dress all the way up to her mid-thigh. He chuckled, turning towards the window. But she pulled his chin towards her. He spied at her chest again, until she spoke.

"Will you come home with me?" she asked him, pulling puppy-dog eyes.

"Um...hell yeah." he said. The only reason he was excited about this is that he couldn't believe that a woman as beautiful as her would be willing to sleep with him and he'd be damned if he was gonna miss _that_ chance. The tires squealed as she guided him to her home. When they got there, Troy was surprised at the run down home. It was dark and gloomy. There was no way in hell that anyone lived here.

"Come on, you don't live _here_." he said, but he also noticed a look of sorrow on her face as she stared at the home.

"I can never go home." she said, staring at the house and a stray tear fell down her face.

"What are you talking about? No one even lives here. Now tell me, where do you _really_ live?" he asked, turning to the passenger seat. But it was empty. Where had she gone? He didn't even hear that door close. Or open. He looked around the car for a few minutes before getting out. He heard the crunch of the pebbles underneath his feet and he could hear eerie noises around him and he wanted to leave as fast as he could. But he wanted to make sure that girl was ok.

"That was good." he chuckled nervously. But as he shut his door, he didn't notice the handprint on his windshield. But it left as soon as it came.

"Joke's over, ok?" When no response came, he yelled out "Do you want me to leave?" But he still didn't get a response. He looked around the creepy house as he felt a cold air almost knock him over. He stepped onto a couple steps and saw a picture of a woman and her children together.

"Hello?" he called into the creepy house. But suddenly, a bat flew into his face and he screamed. He tripped and stumbled back over his car and as soon as he was in, he started the engine and drove off. Thinking he was safe, he took a quick glance to the rearview mirror and in the backseat, sat the woman in white. Troy screamed in fright and accidently drove through a "Closed Bridge" sign. He stopped halfway across the bridge and screamed as blood splattered the windows.

XXX

Sitting in a gas station, Sam held her door open while her brother was inside getting breakfast. "Hey, you want breakfast?" she heard her brother ask. She turned around and saw Dean holding her favorite snack for the road. Doritos and a bottle of Sprite.

"Sure. Throw." she said. He threw them both to her which she caught easily.

"So, how'd you pay for that stuff?" she asked him, playfully as he opened the trunk. She already knew the answer.

"You and Dad still running credit card scams?" she asked him.

"Well, hunting ain't exactly a pro-ball career. Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault that they send us the cards." he said.

"Yeah, and what names did you write on the applications this time?" she asked. Dean got back in the car and Sam opened the chips.

"Uh, Bert Aframian and his son, Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal." he said, opening his beer.

"Sounds about right." smiled Sam. She picked up a box full of cassette tapes. All the songs that she loved to sing with her brother. But she liked some more songs that weren't these.

"I swear, dude, you gotta update your cassette-tape collection." she smiled at him.

"Why?" he asked, cluelessly.

"Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. There's a new thing called CDs. And two- Black Sabbath, Motorhead, Metallica? They're the greatest hits of Mullet Rock." she said.

"House rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, Shotgun shuts his cakehole. And for the record, you love these songs more than I do." Sam rolled her eyes at her big brother as he put Metallica in. They drove away from the gas station. Later, just as they passed the "Jericho 7" sign, Sam had talked to every morgue and hospital in Jericho.

"So, no one matches Dad in the hospital or the morgue, so that's good, I guess." Just as she said that, Dean pulled up beside a bridge that was crawling with police cars.

"Check it out." he said. They pulled up on a piece of road that was close to the accident and after looking it over for a couple minutes, Dean opened his compartment and pulled out a box. He opened it and gave Sam her old Federal Marshall badge. She smiled and him and said "Let's go.". They hopped out of the car. Sam and Dean arrived just in time to hear the conversation between two officers.

"So, this kid Troy. He's dating your daughter, isn't he?" one asked.

"Yeah."

"How's Amy doing?"

"She's putting up missing flyers downtown." one said, continuing to look through the car. Then Dean decided to but in.

"You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?' he asked, looking over the bridge.

"And who are you?" said the first officer. They both held up their badges.

"Federal Marshalls." Sam said.

"Aren't you two a little young for Federal Marshalls?" asked the man.

"Thanks, that's awfully kind of you." muttered Sam.

"You did have another one like this, correct?" Dean asked them once again, since he didn't get an answer earlier.

"Yeah, that's right, 'bout a mile up the road. There have been others before that." he said. Sam decided to get one of her own questions in.

"So, this victim, you knew him?" she asked. He nodded, looking deep in thought for a few minutes.

"Yeah, a small town like this, everybody knows everybody." he said. Dean yelled from the other side of the car.

"Any connection between the victims besides that they're all men?" he asked.

"No, not as far as we can tell." he said.

"Any theory?" asked Sam as she rounded the car to meet up with her brother.

"Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder, kidnapping ring." he said loudly.

"Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys." he said. Then he felt a searing pain shoot through his toes and up his leg. Then he realized that his sister's wedged brown boots had violated his foot.

"Thank you for your time." Sam said, as the rangers gave them a weird look, she pulled her brother back down the bridge. When they were far enough away, Dean flicked his sister in her weak spot, the back of her neck.

"Ow! What was that for?" she asked him.

"Why'd you have to step on my foot?" he asked.

"Why do you have to talk to police like that?" she asked him as they were halfway down the bridge. Then he stopped her from going any further and stepped in front of her.

"Come on, Sammy. They don't really know what's going on! We're all alone on this. If we're gonna find Dad, we've got to get to the bottom of this ourselves." Sam sighed, knowing he was right, but she looked behind them to see the real Federal Marshalls and another ranger.

"Can we help you kids?" the ranger asked them as Dean turned to see what she was looking at.

"No, sir. We were just leaving." Dean said as the Marshalls passed them. Dean decided to say "Agent Muller. Agent Scully." He heard his baby sister snicker slightly as they walked past the ranger. He eyed them. He doesn't know how he knows, but he could tell that those two were trouble.

XXX

The two walked down the street in search for Troy's girlfriend Amy. Then they saw a girl holding a bunch of fliers.

"Wanna bet that's her?" Dean asked. Sam looked her over for a few minutes.

"Yeah.." she muttered. They walked up to her just as she was sticking a flier on the outside of a movie theater.

"You must be Amy." Dean said.

"I'm Samantha and this is Dean. We're his aunt and uncle. And no, we're not married. Troy told us about you." she said.

"He never mentioned you to me." she said, turning away from then.

"Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto." Dean said.

"Well, we're looking for him, too and we're kind of asking around." Sam said to the girl who matched her exact height.

"Do you mind if we ask you a couple questions?" Dean asked as a girl came up to Amy, asking if she was ok. She replied with a simple "Yeah."

XXX  
>The 4 sat in a diner and while Sam listened intently to what Amy had to say, all Dean could think was <em>'I'm at a table full of girls.'<em>

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back and he never did." she said quietly, and everyone could hear through her voice that she was trying to hold the tears back.

"So, he didn't say anything strange, or our of the ordinary?" Sam asked.

"No, nothing I can remember." she said quietly.

"Ok, here is the deal, ladies-the way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So, if you've heard anything..." Dean trailed off letting their imagination run wild with the rest of the sentence. Amy and her friend looked at each other suspiciously and the two could tell something was wrong.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, it's just- I mean, with all the guys going missing, people talk." the friend said.

"What do they talk about?" the siblings asked at the same time. The two looked at each other again before the friend spoke.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl, she got murdered out on Centennial, like, decades ago. Well, supposedly, she's still out there. She hitchhikes and whoever picks her up-well, they disappear forever. The siblings exchanged looks and Dean's look was practically saying _'I told you so.'_

XXX

The two sat at a café computer. Dean was on a newsletter site for Jericho and they were just putting in things that were related. They tried _**'Female**__**Murder Hitchhiking'**_ and that didn't work, so they tried **_'Female Murder Centennial Highway'_** and that also didn't work.

"Let me try." Sam said, reaching for the mouse, but he slapped her hand away, muttering "I got it." But as everything else he tried wasn't working, Sam pushed his chair out the way and quickly put hers in the spot.

"Dude." he shoved her, calling her a control freak.

"So, angry spirits are born out of violent deaths, right?" she asked him, not seeming phased by the shove, and he nodded.

"Well, maybe it's not murder." she said as she deleted the word murder and put in the word suicide. They got one result _'Suicide on Centennial'_

"This was in 1981. Constance Welch, 24 years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river."

"Does it say why she did it?"

"Yeah."

"What?" he asked.

"An hour before they found her, she called 911. Her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for one minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die. 'Our babies were gone and Constance just couldn't bear it.' said husband, Joseph Welch." Sam read off the page.

"That bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asked. Sam came to terms with realized that her brother was right. That bridge was the same one that they just investigated.

XXX

They arrived at the bridge and looked over the end of it.

"So, this is where Constance took the swan dive." Dean said leaning over the bridge, watching the ripples run through the water.

"So, you think Dad would've been here?" Sam asked.

"Well, he's chasing this story, and we're chasing him." Dean said. He took his hands off the edge and took a look around the rest of the bridge.

"So, what now, huh?"

"_Now_, we keep digging until we find him. It might take a while." Dean says.

"Dean, I told you, I have to be back by-" she started but Dean cut her off.

"Monday. Right, the audition." he said, turning towards her.

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this aren't you? You're just gonna become a dancer, marry that guy?"

"Maybe. Why not?" Sam asked. She could sense an argument coming up and she really wasn't in the mood, but Dean was starting it, so she's just gonna let him finish it.

"Does Tommy know the truth about you?" he asked her. Then anger and shock flashed through Sam's eyes as she came back with a quick retort.

"No, and he's not ever going to know." she said, stepping up to her brother.

"Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy, but sooner or later, you're going to have to face who you really are. "

"And who would that be?"

"One of us." he smiled at her before turning away.

"No, Dean, this is not going to be my life!" she said running in front of her brother who stopped at the sight of her.

"Sam, you have a responsibility."

"To Dad and his crusade? If it weren't for pictures, I wouldn't even know what my own _mother_ looks like. What difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, mom's gone, and she isn't coming back." It was silent for a moment, and suddenly, Sam was pushed up against the edge of the bridge, her brother's hands across her collar and her brother's face inches from her own.

"Don't talk about her like that." he finally spoke, voice tired and raspy. He let her down easily and continued across the bridge. But as Dean turned, he saw Constance, standing on the edge of the bridge.

"Sam." he spoke, not moving an inch. Sam looked where Dean was looking and saw the woman in white. Her head turned toward them, and she let her body free-fall off the bridge. They both ran to the other side and looked over the bridge, but neither saw her body. Suddenly, lights enveloped their body and Sam was first to look. It was the headlights of the Impala.

"What the-?" Dean said loudly.

"Who's driving your car?" she asked and turned to her brother as he held up the car keys. The car began to come towards them and they both stood there for a second before turning and sprinting.

"Go. Go!" Sam cried. When they couldn't run anymore, the siblings turned and leaped over the bridge. Minutes later, you could hear the quiet grunts of Samantha Winchester as she struggled to hold onto the part of the bridge she caught. She got up and sat on a ledge that was just beneath the actual bridge. She expected to see her big brother right next to her, but when she didn't, she looked down at the rippling tides and she couldn't even see him.

"Dean!" she cried out and she was almost ready to cry until she heard a distant "What?" She looked down and saw him crawling out of the sea.

"Are you ok?" she asked as he turned and lied on his back. He put up an "OK" sign and said breathlessly, "I'm super. " She quietly laughed, knowing that her brother was alright, she climbed to the top of the bridge. As soon as her brother got back up, he began to check the car.

"She ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, it seems alright now. Man, that Constance chick, what a bitch!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, hoping that she heard. They sat on the hood of the Impala and Samantha spoke.

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around , that's for sure. So, where's the trail go from here, genius?" she asked. Then, she sniffed slightly and the first thing she says "You smell like a toilet." she says.

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked. He opened his arms for a hug and his baby sister scream/laughed "No!" as he wrapped his longs arms around her. These were the moments that the two cherished. The times where they get to be brother and sister, not just hunters that are related. Even when they're on a case, they always find a way to make it fun. 'Cause that's just who they are.

XXX

That morning, the two entered a motel. Dean threw his "Hector Aframian" card on the desk.

"One room please?" he asked. The man inspected the card and looked at the siblings.

"You people having a reunion or something?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"That other guy, Bert Aframian? He came in and brought out a room for the whole month." he said, as he scanned the card. Dean turned to Sam who was thinking the exact same thing. Dad's been here.

XXX

Dean stood guard as Sam picked the lock to room 10. They were told that's where their father was staying. Sam got the door open and couldn't even believe what she saw. She turned around and saw her brother still standing guard, so she yanked him into the room and closed the door. They looked around. Pictures of the victims covered the walls, suitcases were left open, food was being eaten by flies. Their father had been here alright. Dean turned a lamp on and saw a half-eaten burger on the table. He picked it up, sniffing it and groaning.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least. " Dean said. Then he turned and saw his sister leaning down and rubbing at a salt circle around the door.

"Salt, Cat's eye shells. He was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in." Sam said. Then she saw Dean looking across the wall at some photos.

"What you got over here?" she asked.

"Centennial Highway Victims. I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs, age, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right?" he asked. As he was talking, Sam went over to the other wall and she noticed other pictures. As she looked over them, she found that her father had found the connection. She saw a tag that said "Woman in White". She went over and turned the lap on that was under the tag. Beneath the tag, a picture of a woman dressed in white was taped.

"Dad figured it out. " she said.

"What do you mean?" her brother asked.

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white. " she said. Dean looked back up to the pictures.

"You sly dogs." he said.

"Alright, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would've found the corpse and destroyed it." he said.

"She might have another weakness. " Sam thought.

"No, dad would want to make sure. He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?" he asked her.

"No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband. If he's still alive, anyway." Sam said.

"Hmm. Alright, why don't you see if you can find an address? I'm gonna go get cleaned up." Dean told her.

"Dean, wait. About Mom and Dad earlier, I'm sorry about what I said-" she started, but Dean put a hand up to stop her.

"No chick flick moments." he said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Alright. _Jerk_."

"Bitch." He replied, before going to shower. Sam chuckled, but something caught her eyes. She looked at the mirror and a picture was put in the frame. It was her Dad. Dean was beside him and she was on his lap and they were sitting on the Impala near a lake. She remembered that day for a couple seconds.

_Sam threw a line into the water. It was her first time catching a fish. Then someone behind her picked her up. She began to scream and giggle. It was her big brother Dean._

_ "De! De! I caught a fish!" she yelled happily when he put her down. _

_"I know, Sammy." he said. They ran over to their Dad. Who picked Samantha up again. She laughed and giggled again. Then her uncle Bobby snapped the picture as they sat on the Impala. _

_"I love you, baby girl." _

_"I love you, too, Daddy." she said._

The memory brought tears to her eyes as she put the picture into her pocket.

XXX

Sam sat on the bed as her brother got dressed. She put her phone up to her ear listening to a voicemail from Tommy.

"Hey, it's me. It's about 10:20..." then Dean came in.

"Hey. I'm starving. I'm gonna go grab a little to eat at that diner down the street. you want anything?" he asked.

"Aframian's buying." she chuckled at his fake name.

"Get me a burger." she said. Dean nodded and left. Outside, Dean pulled on his jacket and fixed his collar as he began walking. But he saw a police car. The man that was at the desk was talking to them. Then he looked over and pointed at Dean who immediately turned around and took out his phone. Sam was just getting finished with the voicemail from Tommy.

"Come home soon, ok? I love you." he said. But then her phone rung.

"What?" she asked.

"Sis, five-o. Take off." he said.

"What about you?" Sam asked, standing up as she grabbed her jacket.

"Uh, they kind of spotted me. Go find Dad." he said. He immediately turned the phone off and turned around to find the cops in front of him.

"Problem, officers?" he asked.

"Where's your partner?' the first officer asked.

"Partner? What-what partner?" he asked. The ranger directed his partner to go scope the apartment. Dean stood in front of them hoping that his baby sister got out in time.

"So, fake U.S Marshal, fake credit card, you got anything that's real?" the ranger asked.

"My boobs." he said. He smiled innocently at them. Next thing he knew, he was pinned, face-down on the cop car, his rights being told to him. He really didn't even care right now, but he just hoped that his sister got out.

XXX

Dean sat in the interrogation room, waiting on the cop that was supposedly meant to interrogate him. An elderly man walked in holding a big box.

"So, you want to tell us your real name?" he asked.

"I told you. It's Nugent. Ted Nugent." he said. The officer looked at him with a deadly stare.

"I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in." the man said, pushing the box aside and putting his hands on the table.

"We talking misdemeanor kind of trouble or 'squeal like a pig' trouble?" he asked, his joking demeanor getting the best of him.

"You have the faces of 10 missing persons taped to your wall, along with a whole lot of satanic mumbo jumbo. Boy, you are officially a suspect." he said.

"Yeah, that makes so much sense because when the first one went missing in '82, I was 3." he smirked sarcastically.

"I know you have partners. One of them is an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So, tell me, _Dean_-" he started as he began to rifle through the box. Dean froze immediately. How in hell did he know his name? Did he know about Sammy? Did they catch her? Please tell me they didn't.

"Is this his?" the officer asked, throwing a journal onto the table. Dean stared at the journal. The officer went to sit on the table.

"I thought that might be your name." he opened it.

"See, I leafed through this, what little I could make out. I mean, it's 9 kinds of crazy, but I found this, too." he opened it to a specific page. On that page, there was a circle. Inside the circle, it said Dean's name and 35 - 111. They were coordinates. But where to?

"Now, you're staying right here until you tell me exactly what this means." he demanded. Man, this must be one stupid cop. What cop doesn't know what coordinates are? Dean looked up at him. What was he going to do?

XXX

Sam knocked on Joseph Welch's door and en elderly man opened it.

"Hi, um, are you Joseph Welch?" she asked him. The man looked suspicious of her and eyed her up and down before answering.

"Yeah." he said quietly. They went through an entire conversation and Sam handed her the picture of her, her dad and Dean.

"Yeah. He was older, but that's him." he said as they walked through the trailer park.

"He came by 3 or 4 days ago, said he was a reporter. " he said. Sam walked a bit behind him as they spoke.

"That's right. We're working on a story together." she said and Joe just looked at her.

"Well, I don't know what the hell kind of story you're working on-the questions he asked me." he said quietly.

"About your late wife, Constance?" He nodded and replied.

"He asked me where she was buried." he said. Sam nodded.

"And where is that again?" He kept his eyes on her the entire time they talked.

"What, I got to go through these twice?" he said.

"It's fact checking, if you don't mind." The man sighed, shaking his head before answering.

"In a plot, behind my old place on Breckenridge."

"Why did you move?" she asked. She knew this was a stupid question, because she already knew part of the answer, but she was thinking that maybe Constance haunted her own home before she hitchhiked.

"I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died." he said. Sam stood in front of him and they stopped.

"Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?" she asked.

"No way. Constance- she was the love of my life, prettiest woman I ever known." Sam nodded, unconvinced.

"So you had a happy marriage?" she asked. He stopped for a second and stared at her and a handful of emotions scattered across his face. Pain, regret, sadness, guilt.

"Definitley." Sam nodded. She could tell by the look on his face that he was lying. That's why Constance was a woman in white. He had cheated on her when she was alive and she found out.

"That should do it. Thanks for your time." she smiled, turning to the Impala. The man looked as if he was in so much pain already. Should she confront him? Did she really need to? Maybe she didn't. But she needs to know more. She turned around again.

"Mr. Welch, you ever hear of a woman in white?" she asked him. The man turned back toward her.

"A what?"

"A woman in white. Or sometimes, a weeping woman? It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really. Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for 100 years in dozens of places like Hawaii and Mexico, lately in Arizona and Indiana." she walked closer to him as she spoke.

"These are all different woman, you understand, but all share the same story." she told him.

"Lady, I don't care much for nonsense." he told her, stepping a few feet away.

"You see, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them, and these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children. Then, once they had realized what they had done, they take their _own_ lives. So, now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways, and if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him, and that man is never seen again." she said. When she finished, she knew she hit a nerve because Joseph's lip began to quiver.

"You think...you think that has something to do with Constance, you smartass?" he asked. Sam was taken aback by the man's language, especially towards a woman, but she let it slide because she could easily tell that he was in pain.

"You tell me." she said, becoming the smartass that he was making her out to be.

"I mean, maybe-maybe I made some mistakes, but no matter what _I_ did, Constance _never_ would've killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here, and you _don't_ _come_ _back_." he said, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. Samantha sighed and headed back to the car.

XXX

"I don't know how many times I've got to tell you. It's my high school locker combo." Dean told the officer the same thing he had been telling him for the last hour. Why couldn't he just take the fake information and go?

"We gonna do this all night long?' he asked. Then another cop came in.

"We just got a 911. Shot fired over at Whiteford Road." he said quickly, then left.

"Do you have to go the bathroom?" the man asked. Dean gave him a confused look.

"No." Then he was chained to the table with handcuffs. He pulled on them a bit and they didn't loosen a bit. The man chuckled then left, closing the door and locking it. Dean sighed and then he noticed the paperclip sticking out of his father's journal. He picked it up and smirked beginning to pick at the cuffs. When he got out, he also picked the door lock. He got out and stood by the door as the cops got out. When they were all gone, Dean left.

XXX

Sam was driving the Impala. Her cellphone rung and she answered it.

"Fake 911 phone call, Sammy? I don't know, that's pretty illegal" Dean said sarcastically, making fun of his sister's goody-goody impression. He stood in a phone booth laughing at himself.

"Well, it saved your ass." she smirked.

"Listen, we got to talk." Dean said.

"Tell me about it. So the husband_ was _unfaithful. We _are_ dealing with a woman in white. She's buried behind their old house. So we got-" she started but Dean cut her off.

"Would you shut up for a second, Sammy?"

"I can't figure out why he hasn't destroyed the corpse yet." she said.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho." he said.

"What? How do you know?" she asked him.

"I've got his journal." said Dean as he looked over the torn brown leather.

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing." she said.

"Thanks Catherine Obvious. He did this time." he said.

"What does it say?" she asked. She didn't realize it, but she passed the same 5-mile stretch of road that all those victims had died on.

"It's the same old ex-marine crap when he wants to let us know where's going."

"Coordinates? Where to?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Dean, what the hell is going on?" Sam asked. But then Dean heard her scream and he could hear the thud of the phone dropping along with the tires squealing.

"Sam? Sammy! SAMANTHA!" he yelled. Sam had just seen Constance Welch and practically ran over her. She was breathing heavy and panting. She looked in her rearview mirror and there sat Constance.

"Take me home." she ordered. When Sam didn't move, she said it with more attitude.

"Take..me home." she said. Samantha could tell by her voice that she was getting angry. But she didn't care. She was not going to die tonight.

"No." she stated simply and firmly. But then, the car locked and the gas pedal pressed itself. Sam tried to pull on lock knob but when the car began to move, she knew she was trapped. They came up to the old and beaten house where Troy was killed.

"Don't do this." Sam said quietly enough for only her and Constance to hear. She knew that the woman was in pain, but being in pain doesn't mean you kill. She kept an eye on her through the rearview mirror and she cried "I can never go home." The tears filled her eyes, but she didn't let them fall.

"You're scared to go home." Sam said. She finally realized why she couldn't go home. She drowned her children and who would be able to face their child after killing them? She was only scared to face her children. She turned around and Constance wasn't there. Constance was suddenly in the passenger seat. She climbed up and straddled her.

"Hold me. I'm so cold." she said.

"I'm not lesbi, you bitch. You can't kill me, I've _never_ been unfaithful." Sam said as the seat fell down according to all the pressure Constance was putting on the seats. She groaned in pain as Constance put all her weight on her. Spirits aren't even supposed to weigh anything. Constance reached down.

"You will be." Constance whispered into her ear. Then she grabbed Sam's face and kissed. No passion. Only lust. Sam tried to reach for the car keys in hopes of starting the car and getting Constance home. When she had finally got the keys, Constance pulled away from her and disappeared. When Sam tried to sit up, she was pushed back down by an invisible force and a searing pain went through her chest. She screamed in pain. She unzipped her jacket and looked down at her chest to see 5 holes Constance had her fingers piercing her heart. But suddenly, she heard gunshots. Her brother was here! Constance appeared. She had a skeleton face and wild hair. She looked angry. But she disappeared and the pain stopped. Sam grabbed onto the wheel and turned the keys. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dean look at her weird.

"I'm taking you home." she said angrily. This woman had caused her enough pain and now she was returning the favor. She rammed the car into the old house and stopped in the middle of what looked like a living room.

"Sam!" Dean called. He ran in after the car and called for his baby sister.

"I'm over here." she called. Sam gave a grateful look to her brother and nodded when he asked if she was ok. He yanked the car door open and reached for her baby sister.

"Can you move?"

"Yeah, help me." she said. He nodded and picked her up bridal style, setting her down outside the car. Once outside, they saw Constance looking at a picture of her and he children. But then she glared up at the two. She threw the picture down and stepped back, letting the dresser behind her smash the siblings into their car. Both groaned trying to push the thing off. She stepped forward, planning on killing the two, when the lights began to flicker. Constance looked confused for a minute until water began to pour down the stairs. Constance looked up the stairs and two shadows stood.

"You've come home to us, mommy." a small feminine voice spoke. She stared at them with a sorrowful expression. But they suddenly appeared behind her, a little girl and a little boy. They hugged her and she screamed, her face going back and forth between skeleton and human. They all sunk into the ground, going to hell, leaving a small puddle of water. When the siblings finally pushed the dresser off of them, they went over to the small puddle.

"So, this is where she drowned her kids." Dean said.

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them." she said, breathing heavily, her chest still in a bit of pain.

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy." Dean said going over to the car.

"Wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking, shooting Casper in the face, you freak?" Dean turned to her and said "Hey, saved your ass." he quoted his sister. He leaned down and inspected the Impala.

"I'm telling you, if you screwed up this car, I'll kill you." he said.

"Oh, trust me. I'm already thinking about killing myself." she said. Dean stood up and his face showed more concern then it usually would.

"_Why_?" he asked.

"Because a bi spirit just kissed me. I'm either gonna kill myself or boil my lips." she said Dean chuckled at her and said "I like the 2nd one."

XXX

The siblings drove down the road, out of Jericho. Sam was inspecting a map. She was following the coordinates left in her father's journal.

"Ok, so here's where Dad went. It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado." she said. Dean nodded.

"Sounds charming. How far?" he asked her.

"About 600 miles." she replied.

"Eh, if we can shag ass, we can make it by morning. " he said. Sam looked at him. What did he mean "_we_" Did he forget about the deal again?

"Dean, um..." she started.

"You're not going, are you?" he told her.

"Dean, I have the audition. It's like, in 10 hours. I _need_ to be there. I'm sorry that we didn't find Dad." she said.

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever." he said, quietly.

"I'll take you home." he said. They were both quiet for the rest of the ride. When they pulled up to the house, Sam looked over to her brother. She reached over and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, big brother." she said.

"I love you, too, baby sister." he said. She got out and got her bag.

"Call me when you find him? Maybe we can meet up later." she said.

"I'll keep in touch. But, we made a helluva team back there. I hope we can do it again sometime." he said. She smiled and said "Yeah. Me too." he nodded and pulled off. Sam smiled and watched the car go off before walking inside the house. She got in and called "Tommy? You home?" She walked into their room and she heard the shower turn on. She smiled and sat on the bed, happy to finally be home. She lied on her back and something dripped onto her forehead. She twitched and opened her eyes, to find her boyfriend shirtless, sweats on, pinned to the ceiling and a deep wound over his stomach.

"Tommy? Tommy! No!" she yelled before he caught fire. She curled into a little ball and watched as the love of her life burst into flames. Outside, Dean kicked the door open. He was about to tell her good luck with her audition, but he heard his baby sister scream.

"Sam!" he yelled. He ran upstairs and found his sister curled into a ball on her bed. He looked up and saw Tommy caught on fire. He grabbed her as she continued to scream for Tommy. The fire covered the rest of the room as they got out. Sam realized that she would now be stuck with her brother because of the thing that killed her mother. It had now killed her boyfriend, and now she seeks blood.

XXX

Dean stood outside with the crowd around the house as firemen fought the blaze. He turned around and saw his baby sister cock a shotgun and throw it into the trunk. He also saw the tears flowing down her face. He went over to her as she threw it. He looked at her and silently asked if she was ok. She nodded and closed the trunk.

"We've got work to do."


	2. Wendigo(1x02)

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Really wish I did, tho.**

**Wendigo**

**Blackwater Ridge, Lost Creek, Colorado**

Up on the creek, 3 friends were camping. Tommy, Gary, and Brad. They didn't know it, but something evil was watching them, ready to feast. Inside one of the tents, Gary and Brad were playing Pokémon on their Gameboys that they had bought, which was strongly protested by Tommy. Brad began to whine over the game.

"Man, you're cheating!" he said angrily.

"Nope. You just suck." smiled Gary. Over in the other tent, Tommy turned on his video camera and turned it towards him.

"Hey, Hailey. Day 6. We're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry. I'll talk to you tomorrow." he smiled into the camera before turning it off. With Gary and Brad, Brad turned his game off.

"Man, where are you going? My moment of victory." Gary whined as Brad unzipped the tent.

"Nature calls." Brad smirked as Gary gave him a look of disgust. Brad closed the tent back as soon as he got out and started to walk over to a tree. He heard a low growl, so he looked around, but not seeing anything, he dismissed it as the wind. He unzipped his pants and began to answer nature. But he heard a twig snap and more growling. He gasped and finished, zipping his pants back up. _'Maybe it's something like a raccoon.'_ he thought. But then, the growl got louder and something jumped from a tree. He screamed as his own blood splattered all over a tree. Gary heard him scream and called "Brad?" Tommy heard him call for Brad and he called back to him.

"Gary, what's going on?" he asked. Gary unzipped his tent and stuck his head out of the small opening. But then, he heard growling from above him. He turned his head up slowly and saw piercing red eyes staring down on him. He screamed once again and Tommy heard him that time. Tommy hurriedly cut his lantern off and cowered in the corner closest from the opening. He heard loud growling and saw a skinny figure passed his opening. He began to breath heavily out of nervousness and hoped nothing would get to him, but some people hope for the wrong thing. What he really should be hoping is that it doesn't eat him. Suddenly, the tent was clawed open and Tommy was attacked.

XXX

**Palo Alto, California**

_ Sam walked across the graveyard, a handful of daises in her hands. She was dressed in her black dress with lace on the top and her hair was all the way down. She wore black flats that crunched the small pebbles hidden in the grass. She reached down at Tommy's grave and began to speak. _

_"I, um..." she chuckled at herself for being so nervous._

_ "My big brother always said that roses were too girly and lame, so, I brought you daises." she said quietly. She didn't know why she was so quiet and nervous. The man she had been in love with since she came to this college had bursted into flames right in front of her eyes and the only comfort that she has was her big brother. She felt a hand on her back and looked up at her big brother who was dressed in a suit and tie. _

_"I love you, Tommy." she said quietly. She stood up and Dean wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as she sobbed. But suddenly a hand was wrapped around her ankle and tried to pull her in. She looked down and it was the hand from Tommy's grave. She screamed as she was pulled in, along with Dean._

She jumped up off of Dean's shoulder, breathing heavily. Dean looked over at her.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Um...yeah. I'm fine." she said, quietly, leaning back. Dean didn't look convinced.

"Another nightmare?" he asked. Sam looked over at him, but then looked down, knowing that he knew.

"Wanna drive for a while?" Dean asked, hoping to get her mind off of Tommy.

"Um...no, I'm a bit tired." she muttered, beginning to pull her hair back into a braid.

"It's ok, if you're worried about me. But, I'm fine." she smiled reassuringly at her big brother who patted her knee.

"Mm-hmm." he smirked. Sam sighed, rolling her eyes and pulled out a map.

"OK, where are we?" she asked him.

"We are just outside of Grand Junction." he said. Sam was silent for a moment as she looked over the map then folded it up.

"Dean, maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon." she muttered.

"Sam, we dug around there for a week and came up with nothing. If you want to find the thing that killed Tommy-" he started, but Sam finished for him.

"We got to find Dad first." she finished. Dean saw his sister's frustrated look and decided to clear some things up for her.

"Look, Dad disappearing, and this thing coming back after 22 years? It's no coincidence. Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do." he said. But, Sam didn't look that frustrated anymore.

"It's weird, man. These coordinates he left us, this Blackwater Ridge..." she muttered.

"What about it?" he asked.

"There's nothing there. It's only woods. Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" she asked herself and Dean. They continued their drive into Lost Creek as they pondered the question.

XXX

The two arrived at the Lost Creek Ranger Station and they went inside. They began to look around as Sam began to explain Lost Creek to her brother.

"So, Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote. It's cut off by these canyons here- Rough Terrain, Dense Forrest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place." she leaned over a map as Dean looked at a picture.

"Dude, check out the size of this friggin' bear." he muttered. Sam came over and chuckled.

"It's a grizzly, genius. There are at least a dozen or more in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure." she muttered.

"You kids aren't planning on going out to Blackwater Ridge, by any chance?" said a voice. They turned around and there stood an elderly ranger.

"Um, no sir. We're environmental-study majors from U.C Boulder-just working on a paper." Sam smiled innocently at the man. And Dean decided to add "Recycle, man." They chuckled at each other.

"_Bull_." the man said. The two looked at each other. Who the hell was this guy? They stared intently at him for a few minutes. Was he a demon? A hunter? Was he even something of that nature?

"You're friends with that Hailey girl, right?" he asked. The both visibly sighed of relief, realizing that he wasn't any of those things.

"Yes. Yes we are, Ranger...Wilkinson." Sam muttered.

"Well, I'll tell you exactly what I told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the 24th. So, it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?" he asked them as if they were stupid. The two looked at each other.

"Tell that girl to quit worrying. I'm sure her brother is just fine." he said.

"We will." said Sam.

"That Hailey girl is quite a pistol, huh?' Dean joked. But the ranger turned around.

"_That_ is putting it mildly."

"But, you know what would help? If I could show her a copy of the backcountry permit. You know, so she could _see_ her brother's return date." he said. He nodded and immediately brung them a copy. They walked out of the station, Dean chuckling to himself as he folded the permit. Sam stared at her brother as he chuckled.

"What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked her. He looked at her face that held a serious expression. Something that it did not normally hold.

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge. So, what are we waiting for, let's go find Dad. I mean, why even _talk_ to this girl?" she said as Dean rounded the car to the driver's side. Dean looked at her in disbelief.

"Maybe we should find out what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?" he suggested when he knew his sister knew that he was right. She noticed the look he was giving her.

"_What_?" she asked.

"Since when are you all 'shoot first, ask questions later'? he asked. Sam just sighed.

"Since now." she sighed before getting in the car. Dean smirked and shook his head.

"Oh, really?" he asked getting in the car. He chuckled to himself. He knew what this was about.

XXX

The two arrived at the mystery girl "Hailey's" house. Dean knocked on the door and a girl that looked maybe 16 years old with dark brown hair and light blue eyes opened the door, a screen door keeping them from actually going inside.

"You must by Hailey Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam. We're rangers with the park service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. We wanted to ask you some questions about your brother Tommy." he told her. She looked skeptical for many minutes.

"Let me see some I.D." she said. They held both up and Hailey inspected both of them closely. She held a stressed expression as she opened the screen door.

"Come on in." she said quietly. You could tell by her voice that she had been stressed for sometime.

"Thanks." he said. Behind them, she noticed the Impala. They noticed she was staring and turned to see that she was staring at it.

"That yours?" she asked.

"Yup." both said at the same time.

"Nice car." she said. Dean walked in first and turned, mouthing to his sister _'Oh my god'_. Sam chuckled at him and they walked in where a boy who was at least 13 sat at the dinner table.

"So, if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asked her as she brought a bowl of mashed potatoes out of the kitchen.

"He checks in everyday by cell. Photos, stupid little videos. But we haven't heard anything in three days." she said, looking towards her.

"Maybe he can't get cell reception." she reasoned. Hailey's eyes slightly narrowed.

"He's got a satellite phone, too." she said.

"Could it be, he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" asked Dean.

"He wouldn't do that." the 13 year old said immediately. Everyone looked at him and he just stared down at his food.

"Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tags on each other." she said, patting her brother's head.

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" asked Sam.

"Yeah." she said. She went over to the computer and opened her email. She opened the picture tag and a picture of Tommy and Gary laughing at each other popped up first.

"That's Tommy." she pointed to the boy in the red shirt. She pressed the next button and he was alone in a tent, and he was smiling.

"This is his last message." she said. She pressed play and he began to speak.

"_Hey, Hailey. Day Six. We're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, ok? Talk to you tomorrow._" he said. Dean nodded at her in reassurance.

"We'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing." he said, Sam was staring at the picture of Tommy, inspecting it.

"Then maybe I'll see you there." Hailey said, heading back over to the dinner table, leaving Dean with a confused expression.

"Look, I can't sit around here anymore, so I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning and I'm gonna find Tommy myself." she said.

"I think I know how you feel." Dean muttered, sharing a look with Sam. Suddenly, Sam spoke.

"Do you mind forwarding these to me?" she asked.

"Sure." she muttered and Sam looked up at Dean who was staring at her intensely. She gave him an "_I'll explain later_" look.

XXX

The two sat in a bar as Sam pulled out her laptop.

"Ok. So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local Campers mostly- but this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." Sam opened her father's journal.

"Any before that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." she pulled out many pieces of newspaper, some she had stashed in there, and some, her father had stashed.

"In 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities say they were all grizzly attacks. Again in 1959, and again in 1936-" she opened her laptop and on there was the video Tommy had sent Hailey. Sam had seen something when Hailey had played the video for them. She just wasn't sure what. And that is what her and her big brother were here to find out.

"Every 23 years, just like clockwork. Now, watch this. Here's the clincher. I downloaded that video of Tommy to my laptop. " she said. Dean looked up and she began to play the video. As Tommy spoke, Sammy saw it again, but she couldn't tell if Dean did or not. He still had the "brooding bad boy" look on his face.

"Ok, here. Look closer." she said. She stopped the video right before the thing moved behind Tommy. She clicked the forward button and the thing was behind Tommy for 3 frames. Dean stared at the screen, wide-eyed and she knew that he had seen it.

"Do it again." he muttered. He did it again, just so Dean could see it.

"That was 3 frames. It was a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can definitely move." she said. Then she was punched in the shoulder. She looked at him in shock.

"Told you something was going on." he said, still looking at the screen. She shook her head, and punched him back.

"There's one more thing." she said, closing the laptop.

"In, '59, one camper survived the supposed "grizzly" attack. Just a kid- barely crawled out of the woods alive." she said, putting the laptop back in her bag.

"Is there a name?" he asked as he was given a piece of newspaper she had just pulled out. She looked at him and smacked him in the head.

"'Course there's a name."

XXX

"Look, Rangers. I don't know why you're asking me this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a-" the man started but then he felt as if no one would believe like it had been happening for the last 46 years. He had tried to tell his grandparents, his kids, his wife, and they had all left him because they thought that he was insane. But he had seen it with his own eyes. He lost his family because of that thing. But after years of telling everyone and anyone, no one believed him. They thought he was insane. He was even in a mental hospital for about a year and a half. So, he just gave up telling, and began lying. To himself, and others.

"Mauled by a _what_, sir?" Sam asked after Harvey was silent for a moment.

"Were they _really_ mauled by a grizzly?" she asked after seeing the saddened look on his face after seeing him look deep in thought. Then Dean began to speak.

"The other people that went missing that year-those bear attacks, too?" he asked. The man blinked a few times before lighting his cigar.

"What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?" Sam asked, walking up to stand next to her brother.

"If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it." said Sam, trying to give the man some hope of vengeance for his parents. The man chuckled and took the lit cigar from his lips.

"I highly doubt that." he muttered.

"Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make. You wouldn't believe me." he said, sitting in, what looked like a beanbag chair, and picking up an entire bottle of whiskey.

"Mr. Shaw... what did you see?" Sam asked, sitting down, giving him her best puppy eyes. Dean snickered silently. Those eyes always worked. He sighed.

"Nothing. It moved to fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar, so painful to the ear. Like, no man or animal I'd ever heard." he said, quietly.

"It came at night?" Sam asked. The poor man nodded.

"Got inside your tent?" she asked.

"It got inside our _cabin_. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window, or break the door- it unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up until I heard my parents screaming." he said, quietly.

"It killed them?" Sam asked.

"Dragged'em off into the night. Why it left _me_ alive? I've been asking myself ever since. But it did leave me something." he said. He pulled the right part of his collar down and there was a large, four slashed, scar. He nodded as Sam backed up a bit.

"There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon." the two looked at each other at the last word as the man pulled his collar back up. Sam looked up at Dean who nodded down at her. They have to find this thing.

XXX

The two walked down the hall of the retirement home.

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors if they want inside. They just go through the walls." Dean said to Sam who was behind him.

"So, it's probably something else. Something corporeal." she said.

"'Corporeal'? Excuse me, Professor." he chuckled. She shook her head.

"Shuddup. So, what do you think?" she asked.

"Um, the claws, the speed that it moves- it could be a skinwalker. Maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's _corporeal_, so it means we can kill it. When they got outside, Dean went behind the car. He unlocked the trunk and lifted the board, grabbing the travel bag. He put in a shotgun and Sam came behind him.

"We can't let that Hailey girl go out there alone." she said, as she helped Dean pack.

"What are we gonna tell her- she can't go in the woods because of a big, scary monster?"

"Yep. That's exactly what we tell her." she said.

"Her brother is missing, Sam. She's not just going to sit this one out. No, we go with her, we protect her, and keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend." he said, packing the bag up and putting it over his shoulder.

"So finding Dad isn't enough? Now we gotta babysit, too?" Dean just stared at her.

"What?" she asked, her baby blue eyes going stone cold.

"Nothing." he muttered. He threw the bag at her, and luckily, she caught it. Dean walked away from her and she walked after him. All she wanted to do was find her father and help him find the love of her life's murderer. Was that too much to ask?

XXX

"Hailey, I _seriously_ don't think Ben should come." the guide, Roy, told Hailey. Hailey sighed. They had been arguing over this for at least an hour. He claimed it was too dangerous for him to come but Hailey argued that it was his brother too.

"Roy..." she started, but he turned around with a shotgun in his hand.

"Look, you're paying me good money to keep everybody safe. I think Ben's safest at home." Suddenly, they heard rumbling. It was the Impala, rolling down the trail towards them.

'_What the hell are they doing here?_' thought Hailey. They pulled up and Sam and Dean got out. Sam reached in the backseat for the bag.

"You guys got room for two more?" Dean asked.

"You want to come with us?" Hailey asked in disbelief.

"Who are these people?" Roy asked.

"Apparently, this is all the park service could muster up for the search rescue." Hailey said, turning to him.

"You're rangers?" Roy asked, his voice also dripping in disbelief and sarcasm.

"That's right." smiled Sam.

"And you're hiking out here in biker boots and jeans?" Hailey asked. The two looked at each other.

"These aren't biker boots-" started Sam, pointing at her shoes.

"And I don't do shorts." finished Dean. They began to walk up the trail. As Dean passed Roy, he began to speak.

"Oh, you think this is funny? It's dangerous backcountry out there and her brother might be hurt." this man was talking to them like they were stupid, or they weren't the fake rangers they were coming on to be. Dean looked at Sam and sighed, watching his sister roll her eyes, before turning back.

"Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be." Dean said, like he was talking to a child.

"We just want to help her find her brother." said Sam. They walked ahead and felt everyone's eyes burning holes in their backs. The two looked at each other and rolled their eyes at Roy.

"He's such a douche." Dean said to her under his breath, making Sam giggle.

XXX

Down in a hole in the middle of the forest, a dense cave was all Tommy could see. He was hung by both arms, his face battered and bloody. There was water dripping everywhere and the only sign of life he could see was his best friend Gary. Above him, looked like wood. Gary was just waking up and Tommy looked over to him, he tried to speak, but nothing came out. His tongue felt like sandpaper and his throat was as dry as the desert. He looked up and a large skinny figure towered in front of Gary. It snarled down at him and Tommy couldn't breath for a second. Gary began to scream as a piece of arm skin was torn off and eaten by the figure. Then, he tore off the entire limb, and Gary screamed as blood gushed everywhere. Then, Tommy wouldn't look. He turned his head and cried softly as his best friend since Kindergarten was ripped to shreds.

XXX

Back in the Wilderness, they were all hiking in a line, looking for Tommy's campground and a campground of their own. The line went, Roy, Dean, Hailey, Ben, then Sam. As they made their way through some shrubs, Dean began to speak.

"So, Roy. You said you did a little hunting." he said, trying to make conversation.

"Yup. More than a little."

"Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?" he asked, sarcastically. The whole group could hear the conversation and Sam was the only one that could detect the sarcasm.

"Mostly buck. Sometimes bear." he said, looking around, his shotgun ready to shoot something. In the back of his mind, he was secretly hoping that _thing_ would be the man behind him.

"Well, then tell me. Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" he asked. Dean was walking ahead of him, so Roy grabbed him by the back of his collar and stared him dead in the eye. Everyone stopped behind them. Sam would've stepped in, but she knew that her big brother could handle himself. I mean, if Dean was injured or something, she would've snapped and punched Roy straight in the face.

"Whatcha doin' Roy?" Dean asked quietly. Then Roy let go of him and picked up a stick, and jabbed the ground. A bear trap sprung up with some leaves stuck in the teeth. Then Roy smirked at Dean who looked as if he had been punched in the face.

"You should watch where you're stepping...Ranger." he said smugly. Up ahead, Hailey began to chew out Dean.

"You didn't pack any provisions! You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not Rangers, so _who are you_?" asked Hailey forcefully as she grabbed Dean by the back of his jacket. Sam stopped behind Hailey, ready to attack anyone and she gave Dean a look to see if he was ok and there was no problem. When he gave her a nod, she continued on while the two stayed behind. He sighed.

"Sam and I are siblings, and we're looking for our father. He may be here, we don't know. I just figured, you and me, we're in the same boat. " he said. Hailey just stared at him, with a bit of sympathy behind her cold stare.

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"I'm telling you now! Besides, besides Sam it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman. Ever." he nodded.

"So, we ok?" he asked, noticing she hadn't said anything. She just looked at him for a while before nodding.

"And what did you mean we didn't pack provisions?" he asked, before pulling a bag of M&Ms out of his pocket. She laughed before they continued on.

XXX

The 5 got further into the forest, Sam and Dean in switched positions than last time. They arrived in the middle of a few plants and plenty of tall grass.

"This is it, Blackwater Ridge." Roy said as they stopped.

"What coordinates are we at?" Sam asked. Roy pulled out a device and pressed a few buttons.

"35 and minus 111." he said. With that, Sam's heart dropped. Her father wasn't here. Was he doing this to her on purpose? Did he know what happened to Tommy and what it was doing to _her_? Then Dean came up to her and they both heard...absolutely _nothing_.

"Do you hear that?" he asked her.

"Yeah." she muttered quietly.

"Not even crickets." Then Roy said "I'm gonna go take a look around." Both the siblings looked at him.

"You shouldn't go off on your own." said Sam. Roy chuckled.

"That's sweet. Don't worry about me." he said before walking off. Dean sighed and looked after the man who was most likely about to lose his life faster than you could lose the V-Card. Sam sighed and told her brother, "The man's got no idea what he's getting into." Dean stepped in front of her and looked at her before looking at the rest of the group.

"Ok, everyone has to stay together." he said, before leading the group after Roy. On the way, the group had lost Roy and now they were searching for him.

"Hailey, over here!" they heard. They all rushed to the noise. They found him and they all gazed at what they saw. Tommy, Gary, and Brad's tents were all torn up and bloody.

"Oh my god." Hailey muttered.

"Looks like a grizzly attack." they all inspected different parts of the campground. Then Hailey decided to go all out. She threw off her bag and began to yell.

"Tommy! Tommy!" she called throughout the forest. Sam rushed over to her saying "Shh." she put a finger to her lips.

"Why?" Hailey asked her.

"Something might still be out there." But then she heard Dean calling for her.

"Sam!" She went over to the spot where he was knelt down over the dirt and she knelt over with him.

"The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. It's weird." he pointed at a long line of dirt that looked as if a body had been dragged through it and it just stopped in the middle. Dean stood as his sister inspected the tracks. But she stood up along with him after a while.

"I'll tell what, it's not a skinwalker or a black dog." he said, looking around the dense forest, checking to see if there was anything watching them. Then they went off with the others. Hailey picked up a blood covered phone. She gasped, as it was Tommy's phone. A tear slipped down her cheek as she pushed some blood off it. Dean saw her and he knelt down next to her, is mouth in an oval shape. He noticed her crying and decided to give her a bit of comfort.

"Hey, he could still be alive." Dean whispered to her. Suddenly, a yell caught everyone's attention.

"Please! Somebody help me!" they heard. Sam and Dean immediately knew this was a trap. Whatever creature this was, it would never leave it's prey out in the open. Roy took off first, a shotgun in hand. Then Dean, cocking his own gun, then Sam, Hailey, and Ben.

"Help!" the voice cried. They ran through the shrubs and soon came to a clearing where everyone stopped cold.

"It seemed like it was coming from here, didn't it?" asked Hailey. Everyone nodded, but no one saw anything.

"Everybody back to camp." Sam called to the four other people. They all ran back and when they got there, everything was gone. All the bags, all the equipment, everything.

"So much for my GPS and Satellite phone." Roy muttered under his breath, but everyone could hear him.

"What the hell is going on?" Hailey said aloud to no one.

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call us for help." Sam said. Then Roy decided to butt in.

"You mean, someone. Some nut job out there just stole all our gear." he said. Sam walked up to Dean.

"I need to speak with you. In private." she muttered, before running off behind a tree and a few shrubs. Dean followed her and when they got there, Sam asked him to see their Dad's journal. He handed it to her and she opened it, flipping open a couple pages.

"Look at this." she showed him a picture of stick figure and tons of lore. "Wendigo" was on the top of the page. Dean chuckled.

"Oh, come on. Wendigos are in the Minnesota Woods, or Northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west." he said.

"Just think about it, Dean. The claws, the way it can mimic a human voice." Dean then realized she was right and having enough on his plate already, he muttered "Oh, great. Well, then this is useless." he held up his gun. Sam gave him back the journal.

"We've got to get these people to safety." she sighed. He nodded and she walked back over to the campsite.

"Alright, listen up, everybody. It's time to go. Things have gotten more complicated." she said, stopping in front of Roy who gave her a look of disgust.

"What?" asked Hailey in disbelief.

"Whatever's out there, I'm pretty sure I can handle it. Besides, what's a little girl like _you_ gonna do?" Roy asked mockingly. Sam raised her fist to punch him and his look faltered a bit when Dean had to grab her fist.

"Calm down, Sammy. Remember, get _everybody_ to safety." he whispered to her. She sighed and took a couple breaths.

"If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad." she told him after calming down completely.

"We have to leave. Now." Then Roy decided to open his big mouth.

"One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to be giving orders." he yelled at Sam who got a devil look in her eyes. When Dean saw him getting rough with his baby sister, he began to get maybe a bit angry.

"Relax!" he said through gritted teeth. Roy glared at him.

"We never should've let you come out here in the first place. We're trying to protect you." she said. Both of the Winchester kids were getting angry and that's never good. Dean has a short temper and is very violent and Sam has a medium-sized fuse unless you talked her mom, her dad, and definitely if you talked about her brother. That was honestly the worst thing you can do.

"_You_ protect _me_? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you goodnight." he yelled at her. That hit both the kids in a soft place.

"You talk about my mother again, I can swear you'll end up in a casket." Dean said to him, angrily.

"This thing is a damn-near-perfect hunter. It's smarter than you. And it's going to hunt you down and eat you alive if we don't get your stupid sorry ass out of here." Sam said, trying to keep her anger in check, unlike her brother. Then, he shoved her, in which, she shoved him right back, but harder.

"You know, you're crazy right?" Roy asked, as he laughed in her face. Sam was practically a rabid dog. She was snarling at the guy, ready to throw him to the Wendigo and just get Hailey and Ben out. Dean had to hold her back even if he wanted to do the same thing.

"Yeah? You ever hunt-" he started but Dean held her back and covered her mouth. When she nodded, he uncovered her mouth and she started ranting.

"He talked about mom and I'm going to kill him, Dean. I'm going to kill him." she muttered, then put her head in her brother's shoulder for comfort.

"It's ok, baby sis. Calm down." he muttered, stroking her back. She sat back up once she was fine and Hailey was putting space between Sam, Dean and Roy.

"Everybody just stop. Look, Tommy might still be out there. And I'm not leaving without him." she said. Sam and Dean looked at each other and realized that if people were still out there, they needed to help him. Hailey was right.

"It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves." Dean said.

"How?" Hailey asked trying to keep everyone safe. Sam nodded at Dean and reassured that she was alright (They always look after each other first before anybody else) before Dean began throwing instructions at everyone.

XXX

Dean was marking symbols into the dirt with a stick.

"What are those again?" Hailey asked from her position by the fire beside Ben.

"They're Anazi Symbols. They're for protection. The Wendigo can't cross over them." he said as he marked the 10th and last symbol. Then they heard Roy laugh.

"No one likes a skeptic, Roy." Dean yelled to him.

"Really?" Roy asked. He was heading for an argument and Dean could not handle that right now. So, he went over to where his sister was clutching her father's journal to her chest. He sat down beside her.

"You want to tell me what's going on in that freaky little head of yours?" he asked her. She shoved him playfully.

"I'm.." she started, but Dean cut her off.

"No, Sammy, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, this is not like you. _I'm_ supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?" he asked her. Sam sighed and looked over to her brother.

"Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure. He would've left a sign, a message, or something?"

"Yeah, you're probably right." Dean replied to her.

"To tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek." he told her.

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road, go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?" she sighed and threw a stick somewhere into the woods. Dean sighed and looked at his baby sister. This wasn't like her. Was she just going to let the killings keep happening? Then he realized, she was just hurting. Over Tommy, over Dad, over everything. She couldn't take saving everybody because she just had to avenge the one she loved. She couldn't do that when she had to save everybody and he understood that. But they were in the middle of a case right now. She could take her mind off him for a while, right? He stood up and went to sit on the log opposite her. He took the book from her hands and clapped his hand over it.

"_This_ is why. This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession. Everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off- saving people, hunting things. The family business." he said. Sam just sighed at him and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"That makes no sense. Why-why doesn't he just call us? Why doesn't he tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?" she asked him as if he had the answer.

"I don't know. But the way I see it, Dad's given us a job to do, and I intend to do it." he said.

"Dean..._no_. I gotta find Dad." Tears pricked her eyes, threatening to fall over.

"I gotta find Tommy's killer." she said, her voice breaking.

"It's the only thing I can think about." she said. Tears fell ever so slowly, down her face and her eyes grew red and puffy.

"Ok. Sam, we'll find them, I promise. Listen to me. You've got to prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna _kill_ you. You got to have patience, sis." he told her and she suddenly just broke down. He hurried and sat back next to her, where she put her head on his shoulder.

"How do you do that?" she asked, lifting her head and looking over at him.

"How does _Dad_ do it?" she asked, the tears falling quicker than before.

"Well, for one, _them_." he pointed to Hailey and Ben.

"I mean, we _all_ want to kill Roy, but since our family is so screwed to hell, maybe we could help some others. It makes things just a bit more bearable." they watched as Ben and Hailey hugged each other over Tommy and tried to keep warm by the fire.

"I tell you what else helps. Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can." he smirked a bit at her and she chuckled, leaning into her brother's embrace once more. But suddenly, a voice sound, like earlier.

"Help me!" it called. Both of them got up and made their way over to everyone else. Sam grabbed a flashlight and shown it throughout the forest. Both the Winchester kids were glad that no one went running off like earlier. This voice was raspy and sounded like the person was dying.

"Help!" it called.

"It's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool and stay put." Dean ordered to everyone.

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy asked sarcastically. The man continued to call for help, and then they heard a growl. Mr. Shaw was right. It was a sound no man or animal has ever even made.

"Ok, that's no grizzly." Roy admitted, cocking the shotgun. Hailey and Ben both sat on a log.

"We'll be alright. I promise." Hailey told him. Then they heard a loud growl and Hailey screamed. Sam went over to protect them while Dean and Roy went over to where the sound was loudest, because it had rung across the entire forest. They heard twigs snapping, branches falling, the works. Roy began to shoot and they heard a whine.

"I hit it!" Roy yelled.

"Roy, no!" Dean yelled as Roy ran across the circle.

"Roy!" he yelled as he disappeared behind some shrubs.

"Don't move!" he told Hailey and Ben before he and Sam began to run after Roy.

"Roy!" they called as they ran through trees, branches, twigs, plants. They looked for him almost all night and they couldn't find him. Roy was gone.

XXX

That morning, Sam sat on top of a tree stump, hugging Dad's book closer to her. Hailey was on her knees in the dirt, Ben was taking a closer look at all the shredded tents and Dean was just watching everyone.

"I mean, these types of things- they aren't supposed to be real." Hailey said.

"I wish I could tell you different." Dean said, rubbing at some moss on a tree. He went over to Hailey and sat beside her.

"I mean, how do we know it's not out there watching us?" she asked him as he sat down.

"We don't. But we're safe for now." he said, rubbing at the dirt with a stick.

"How do you know about this stuff?" Hailey asked him. Dean stared at her for a few minutes.

"It kind of runs in the family." he said. Then he saw Sam coming over and went over to her.

"So, we've got half a chance in daylight. And I, for one, want to kill this evil son of a bitch." he said. Dean looked over at her. She had taken his advice.

"Well, hell, you _know_ I'm in." he laughed and she smiled at him gratefully. She opened the journal and began to explain to them what a Wendigo is.

"Wendigo is a Cree Indian word. It means, 'Evil that devours.'" he said.

"They're hundreds of years old." Dean butted in.

"Each one was once a man, sometimes an Indian or other times a frontiersman, or a miner, or hunter." he said.

"How's a man turn into one of _those_ things?" she asked, her face looking a bit weird.

"Well, it's always the same story. During some harsh winter, a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help- becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp." he finished.

"Like the Donner party." Ben muttered.

"That's right. Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities- speed, strength, immortality." she said, looking through the "Wendigo" pages of the book.

"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less-than-human thing. You're always hungry." Dean told them, walking up to stand beside his sister.

"If that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?"" Hailey asked. Dean looked at Sam who just shrugged at him and walked away.

"You won't like it." Dean said.

"Tell me." she demanded.

"More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time. When it's awake, it keeps it's victims alive. It stores them so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother is still alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. Sam and I have to track it back there." he explained.

"Then how do we stop it?" Hailey asked him.

"Well, guns are useless- so are knives. Basically-" he held up equipment.

"We gotta torch the sucker." he said. Sam laughed at her brother's choice of words.

XXX

The four were walking through the woods in a line, Dean in the front, Sam in the way back. No one noticed it, but on a tree they passed, but blood marked the entire tree.

"Dean!" they heard Sam call. He ran over to her.

"What is it?" he asked. She was looking up and pointed. Many trees were marked with lines of blood. Most were four lines, some were 3. They all looked on in horror and Dean walked away but Sam caught up with him.

"You know, I was thinking that those claw prints, so clear and distinct, " she chuckled in mid-sentence, "They're almost too easy to follow." Just as she finished the sentence, a loud growl sounded. Sam could've swore she saw a figure move in the distance. But he didn't even look like a Wendigo. It looked as if it were just an invisible man. The 4 looked everywhere and the growling just intensified. They all kept on high alert. Hailey was looking around, but then she felt drops on her shoulder. It was blood. She looked up and there was a body. She screamed and moved just before it fell on her. Sam helped her up as she fell and Dean checked Roy.

"His neck is broken." he said But then, the growling got louder than it was before and they all ran. They all scattered but Sam noticed Ben fall.

"Come on! I got you, I got you." she said, picking him up off the ground.

"Hailey!" Ben called for her as they ran forward. Dean and Hailey were way ahead, but it fell in front of them. Dean stopped and stood in front of Hailey as she screamed. Ben and Sam heard her, but when they got there, the two were gone.

"Hailey!" Ben called. Sam looked down and she found the bottle that Dean was holding. It had a piece of paper in it and they were supposed to light it up to kill the Wendigo.

"Dean!" she yelled as loud as she could. Then Ben started asking questions.

"If it keeps it's victims alive, why would it kill Roy?" he asked.

"Honestly? Because Roy shot at it, he pissed it off." Sam said, walking behind Ben. But, just as they were gonna keep going, Ben noticed colors in the vast dirt. He leaned down and picked up something round. Dean's M&Ms.

"They went this way!" Dean called to Sam. He showed her the blue M&M he picked up and Sam chuckled.

"Better than bread crumbs." she threw it off somewhere and they begun to follow the M&Ms.

XXX

Just as the M&M path got thicker, the two arrived at an old shed. Sam looked it over went inside, Ben right behind her. Inside was a line of railroad tracks. They went along it, Sam holding a flashlight. She looked around and all the walls were practically dripping with either blood or water. Then she heard a growl. She pulled Ben aside and they hid in a small indent to the large cave. She watched as a large skinny figure passed them to a little opening. Ben began to slightly whimper at the sight of it and Sam was quick to put her hand over his mouth. She shook her head slightly. When he nodded, she let go and they started down the path the Wendigo had just come from. As the two were walking, they heard a creaking noise. Then they realized, it was coming from under them. Suddenly, they both fell into an underground cave. Ben looked up and right in his face, three heads stared at him. He jumped up and Sam helped him as he breathed heavily.

"It's ok. It's ok. Calm down." she said, rubbing his shoulder. But then, she turned around and she saw her brother and Hailey strung up by their hands. She went over to Dean first and slowly shook him.

"Dean." she said quietly, shaking him. Ben went over to Hailey and tried to will her to wake up. Dean was the first to wake up as his sister slapped him. He groaned.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked him.

"My face stings." he muttered. She laughed quietly.

"Hailey. Hailey." Ben continued to say as he shook his big sister. She opened her eyes and groaned, just as Dean did.

"Gotcha." Sam said as she got him down from his captivity. Sam helped Dean down and had to help him to walk because all the blood had went to his legs. She helped him sit down beside Hailey as Ben helped her.

"You sure you're alright?" she asked him as he groaned once again.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Where is it?"

"It's gone for now." he said. But then Hailey noticed something. She pulled at Ben to help her up and when he saw what she did, he immediately pulled her up. It was Tommy. He looked as if he was dead. His eyes were closed and he was covered in blood and dirt. Hailey began to cry at the thought of her brother dead.

"Tommy?" she whispered to him. She lied a hand on his cheek and he woke with a gasp. She screamed and tried to help him steady his breathing.

"Cut him down." she ordered Sam. She did and Tommy was still breathing heavily.

"Watch your legs." Sam told him.

"Hailey." Tommy whispered breathlessly.

"Ben." he also said that breathlessly as he noticed his baby brother and sister had saved him. And some other people.

"Check it out." they heard Dean say. They all turned and Dean was holding two guns.

"Flare guns. Those'll work." Sam chuckled at her brother. Sam and Dean led the three through the labyrinth that was the home of the Wendigo. They heard a growl and Sam held up one of the guns.

"Looks like someone's home for supper." Dean said.

"We'll never outrun it." Hailey said from behind them. They both had to admit, she was right. But they had a plan.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?' Dean asked, looking over to his sister.

"As always." Sam said. She nodded at her brother and he hugged her side a little.

"Alright, listen to me. You guys stay with Sam. She's going to get you out of here." he said.

"What are you going to do?" Hailey asked him quickly. He winked at her before running off into the darkness.

"It's chow time, you freakin' bastard!" he yelled. Sam, once again, laughed at her bother's choice of words.

"Yeah, that's right! Bring it on, baby! I taste _good_!" he yelled, before waving the four of them off.

"Be careful." Sam whispered to no one. But it was meant for her brother. Sam led the way, flare gun in front of her just in case.

"Hey!" Dean yelled, his flare gun in hand. He looked around, but he couldn't see him.

"You want some white meat, bitch? I'm right here!" he yelled, as he moved under some light. Sam and them moved through a dark and unlit tunnel and the growling continued. She went towards a spot where the sound was loudest and waved the rest of them off the other way.

"Go." she whispered, pointing them the other way.

"Sam, no!" Hailey yelled.

"Go!" she yelled back. They all ran and Sam hid beside the wall.

"Come on." she whispered, willing the Wendigo to pass her. Then she heard pebbles crack beside her. In realization, she turned her head, and it was right in her face. She jumped a few steps back and shot at it. A flare went off and the Wendigo ran. She ran the opposite direction, where Hailey, Ben and Tommy had taken off.

"Sam!" she heard Hailey call her name as they heard the gunshot. Sam appeared out of the mist and yelled at them to go. They arrived at a dead end and Sam, helplessly trying to help these people, she told them to get behind her. She shielded them with her body and she felt Hailey's body shaking as she began to cry. The Wendigo appeared and Sam began to shake herself. It growled at them and roared. But they all heard a "Hey!" and the wendigo turned from them. Dean was behind it and he shot it with the flare gun. He smiled at them as the Wendigo shriveled up and burned. When it was ashes, Sam looked at the ashes and rushed toward her brother, glad that he was ok. She hugged him and they turned to Hailey and Ben who were trying to keep Tommy up and they could tell by his face that he was just glad to have his siblings with them.

"Not bad, huh?" Dean asked the group. Sam chuckled and hid her face in her big brother's shoulder.

XXX

Outside, the paramedics rode Tommy on a gurney into the ambulance. Ben and Sam were talking to the police and Ben was explaining everything with Sam beside him.

"I mean, this grizzly must've been 800 or 900 lbs." as they were talking, behind them Hailey and Dean were talking.

"So, I really don't know how to thank you." she said. Dean sat on the Impala and gave her a smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"_Must_ you cheapen the moment?" she chuckled.

"Yeah!" he laughed. Then a woman came up behind Hailey.

"Are you riding with your brother?" she asked her.

"Yeah." she said. Then Sam and Ben came up behind them.

"Ready to go?" Hailey asked Ben. He nodded and wrapped his arms around himself. Hailey smiled at him, then looked to Dean, kissing his cheek.

"I hope you find your father." she told him. She turned around and wrapped an arm around her baby brother.

"Thanks Sam." she told her as she passed her. As they got in the ambulance and Sam sat on the Impala, Dean remarked "I hate camping."

"Me too." she replied. She looked down and her brother wrapped an arm around her, making her look up.

"Sam, you know we're going to find Dad right?" She sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I know. But in the meantime...I'm driving." she smirked at her brother. He laughed and tossed her the keys as they got up to get in the car. She started the car and the first thing she said, "_God_, it feels good to be back behind the wheel." just before they took off, ready to kill the next evil son of a bitch they could find.


	3. Dead In the Water(1x03)

**Disclaimer: I'm telling you, I really wish I owned this. But sadly, I do not**

**Dead In The Water**

**Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin**

In the home of Bill Carlton, his son Will was sitting against the sink, still in his PJs and his younger sister Sophie was in her training clothes, her swimsuit under it. She was an Olympic swimmer and she practiced 3 times a week. She walked in and kissed her daddy on the cheek who was sitting in his chair reading the newspaper.

"Morning, Daddy!" she said.

"Morning, sweetheart." he replied. She went over to the fridge and grabbed a water.

"All these workouts, Soph- I don't know. Guys don't like buff girls." Will said, scooping at his cereal.

"Yeah, well, girls don't like guys who still live at home." she remarked. "_Ha ha ha._" he said sarcastically and she came back with the same sarcastic move. She moved to go out the door and heard Bill call "Be careful."

"I will, Daddy."

Sophie stood on the dock, staring at the water. It was calm, so she was calm. She dove in, head and arms first. She swam and she didn't know whether she really did or not, but she could've swore that she heard whispering.

"_Come play with me._" it whispered. Maybe it was just her imagination. I mean, maybe fish were just swimming and maybe it sounded like whispering. It may have made her a bit nervous, but she wasn't going to let that ruin her training. She came up for a breath and looked around a bit. She saw green trees and she saw the connected electricity towers. She looked the other way and saw the same things on the other side. So, she dove back into the water. Then, when she came back up again, she still heard the whispering, even above the surface. She began to become scared. What whispers like that? She didn't believe in ghosts, but she was willing to keep an open mind, but that wasn't helping right now! Suddenly, a hand grabbed her ankle and before she had the chance to scream, she was pulled under. Bubbles surfaced, but Sophie never did.

XXX

Inside BB's Diner in Detroit, Dean was circling pictures of drowning victims. The waitress came up to him and she leaned down, showing pretty much all her cleavage.

"Can I get you anything else?" he asked. He looked up at her and smiled. Then Sam came back from the restroom and had to ruin his moment.

"Just the check please." she said. The waitress glared at her, probably not noticing the resemblance between the two.

"Whatever." the waitress said quietly, before going to the back to get the check. Dean sighed.

"You know, Sam, we're allowed to have fun, once in a while." he said, turning to her. He pointed toward the waitress.

"That's fun." he smirked. She looked at him.

"I think the only reason she didn't even _touch_ you is because she thinks I'm your girlfriend." she said. He shrugged.

"Look at this. I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week, Sophie Carlton, 18, walks into lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water-nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago." he finished.

"A funeral?" she asked.

"It's weird. They buried an empty coffin for, uh,_ closure_, or whatever."

"Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them." she said. It was weird how she said it. She had this look in her eye that she was hiding something.

"Is there something you'd like to say to me?" Dean asked. Sam sighed, then looked back up at him.

"The trail for Dad is getting colder and colder everyday." she sighed.

"What are we supposed to do?" he asked. He was tired of her constantly arguing about their dad.

"I don't know! Something. Anything." she said.

"You know what? I am _sick_ of this attitude. You don't think I want to find Dad just as much as you do? I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find Dad, but until then we're gonna kill everything bad-" he tapped the newspaper, "between here and there, okay?" he ordered. Sam sighed and rolled her eyes, but nodded nonetheless.

"But didn't you want that life for me, Dean?" Sam asked quietly.

"Yeah, I did. I wasn't trying to be mean, I just want you to calm down over finding Dad. We'll find him. I mean, I promised, didn't I?" he asked. She nodded and she looked over to the newspaper. But then, their waitress came by and she noticed Dean checking out her butt.

"Ok, Lake Manitoc." she noticed he was still staring at the girl, so she snapped her fingers in his face.

"Hey! Wake up! Get out of butt-landia." she yelled to him. He stopped and looked over at her smirking.

"Think I'm gonna vacation there one day." he laughed.

"How far is the lake?" she asked him, chuckling, shaking her head.

XXX

The two were on the road in less than a few minutes after discussing the lake. They rode across a peer and got to Wisconsin in 5 hours. They pulled up to Bill's house and knocked on the door and Will opened.

"Will Carlton?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, that's right." muttered the boy.

"I'm Agent Ford. This is Agent Hamill. We're with the U.S Wildlife Service." he held up his badge.

"Are you here about Sophie?" he asked. He led them out by the dock and explained to them what _he_ thought Sophie.

"She was about 100 yards out. That's when she got dragged down." he explained.

"And you're sure she didn't just _drown_?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. She was an _Olympic_ swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She's as safe out there as in her own bathtub." he told them.

"So, no splashing, no signs of distress?" asked Sam.

"No. That's what I'm telling you." he said as if Sam was stupid.

"Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?" she asked him.

"No, again, she was really far out there." he continued. He began to get annoyed with the two. They were asking the same questions over and over again.

"Did you ever see any tracks by the shoreline?" Dean asked.

"No, never. Why? What do you think is out there?"

"We'll let you know as soon as we do." promised Dean. He began to walk over to the car, then realized Sam wasn't following. He turned and she was still turned to the boy.

"What about your father? Could we talk to him?" she asked him. The boy looked at her, as if deep in thought, turning around to glance at his Dad who was sitting on a bench on the dock. Then he turned back to her.

"Look, if you don't mind, I mean, he didn't see anything, and he's kind of been through a lot." he said, his eyes shifting back and forth between Sam and Dean.

"We understand." Sam nodded. She turned around and followed her brother back to the car. Will watched them walk off, his shoulders visibly relaxing. They got in the car and drove away.

XXX

The two stood in front of the sheriff and had asked about Sophie's disappearance.

"Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" asked the sheriff as he opened the small door for them to come in. Sam raised her eyebrows.

"You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton _saw_ something grab his sister." she said. The three made it to the back office.

"Like _what_? Please, sit. I know there are no indigenous carnivores in that lake. There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the _Loch Ness Monster_." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Right." he laughed.

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still, we dragged that entire _lake_. We even ran a sonar sweep just to be sure, and there was nothing down there." he explained.

"That's weird, though. That's the third missing body this _year_." Dean said, leaning forward.

"I know. These are people from my town. These are people that I _care_ about." he said, looking between the both of them, but he was mostly directing his sentences toward Dean because he was the one to speak last.

"I know." Dean said, puckering his lips slightly. The Sheriff sighed.

"Anyway...all this- it won't be a problem much longer."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Well, the dam, of course." Sam nodded as he said that and Dean's eyes brightened in realization.

"Of course. The dam. It's uh...it sprung a leak." Dean tried.

"It's falling apart. and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town, either, but as federal wildlife, you already knew that." he said. Dean widened his eyes.

"Um. Exactly." he said. But the way he said it sounded as if he said eggs-actly. But then, they heard a knock. It was a pretty young adult with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She had on a white blouse and a pink mini-skirt.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting? I can come back later." she reasoned, about to head out the door. Sam and Dean stood.

"This is my daughter." he said, standing up as well. Dean got that flirty smirk on his face and Sam rolled her eyes. She knew where this was heading.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean." he said, reaching his hand out for her to shake.

"Andrea Barr. Hi." she said, accepting the hand.

"Hi." Dean replied softly.

"They're from the Wildlife Service. They're here about the lake." Sheriff Barr said. She nodded.

"Oh." she said softly. Then a little boy with auburn hair and brown eyes appeared from behind from behind Andrea.

"Oh, hey there. What's your name?" Dean asked the child. The little boy looked up at him for maybe a few seconds, then turned around and ran out. Then Andrea followed him. Dean and Sam looked at each other with confused expressions before turning to the Sheriff.

"His name is Lucas." They looked back outside where Andrea was speaking to the boy and handing him crayons.

"Is he ok?" Sam asked.

"My grandson's been through a lot. We all have." the two looked back at Lucas and Andrea before the Sheriff began to show them out.

"Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know." he said, as he led them out the door.

"Thanks." Dean told him as he walked out the door, Sam following him.

"You know, now that you mention it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced hotel?" Dean asked, turning around. Andrea turned around.

"Lakefront Motel- go around the corner, it's two blocks up." Dean thought about it and Sam turned to leave again, but Dean got that flirty smile on again, causing Sam to roll her eyes. Again.

""Would you mind showing us?" Dean asked. Andrea chuckled.

"You want me to walk you two blocks?" she could tell when someone was flirting.

"Not if it's any trouble." Andrea sighed.

"I'm headed that way, anyway." she laughed. She turned to Sheriff Barr.

"I'll be back to pick up Lucas at 3:00." she leaned down and whispered in Lucas's ear.

"We'll go to the park, ok sweetie?" she whispered to him, before kissing his cheek. She walked out the two waved to the Sheriff before following her. The 3 walked down the block.

"So, cute kid." Dean said. He was the closest to Andrea while Sam was just quietly walking behind them.

"Thanks." Andrea replied. As they crossed the street, Dean said "Kids are the best, huh?" Sam looked at him weirdly, then just let him have his moment. She would chew him out about it later. They appeared in front of it only 10 seconds later.

"There it is. Like I said, two blocks." she said, nodding.

"Thanks." Sam thanked her.

"Must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pick-up line." Andrea told Dean before walking off. Sam gaped happily and Dean's smirk disappeared. In just a few minutes, Sam had bursted out laughing and was practically rolling on the floor and Dean was quietly telling her "Shut up." before walking into the hotel. They went in and as they got a room, Sam asked, still gasping with laughter.

"_Kids are the best?"_ she mocked.

"You don't even like kids." she said.

"I _love_ kids!" Dean said, his face still faltered.

"Name three children that you even _know_." she said as they went up to their room. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again.

"That's what I thought." she said, opening the room door.

"I'm thinking." he said quietly.

XXX

The two sat in their hotel room, Sam on her laptop and Dean was putting his jacket away. He was still bummed over Andrea dogging his pick-up line and Sam had finally stopped laughing a couple minutes ago.

"So there's the three drowning victims _this_ year..."

"Any before that?" Dean's deep voice sounded. She clicked on a new tab.

"Uh, yeah, six more, spread out over the past 35 years. _Those_ bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up it's pace." she said, looking through the amount of lore she had found on things like nymphs, mermaids, even the Loch Ness Monster.

"So, what? We got a lake monster on a binge?"

"This whole lake monster theory, it bugs me." she muttered, but her brother still heard it.

"Why?"

"Loch Ness, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing." It was weird. So many people had talked about seeing the monsters in those two lakes and in this lake, something was actually _killing_ people. How does that work? Do you just photoshop pictures? Do you put fake stories on the internet? What do you do to make people think that there's something, wherever? Whatever it is, the people in this town hadn't done anything like it and people were dying. Whatever this is, and if anyone had seen it, maybe they weren't living to talk about it. She voiced her theory to Dean. Dean then looked to the list of drowning victims.

"Wait, Barr. Christopher Barr, where have I heard that name before?" he pointed to the screen.

"Christopher Barr, the victim in May." she clicked on him and a picture of Lucas came up with a man putting a towel around his shoulders.

"Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas' father. Apparently, he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. It was two hours before the kid was rescued. Maybe we have an eyewitness after all." she said, scratching her head as she put the picture on big screen. Dean looked down.

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over." he said quietly. Sam looked up at her brother sympathetically. He was the one of them to witness their mother's death and she felt bad that she didn't feel the pain of missing their mother along with him. She stood up and hugged her brother. He hugged her back, but whispered in her ear "I'm ok."

XXX

Sam and Dean arrived at the park where Andrea was watching Lucas color on the bench.

"Can we join you?" Sam asked. They appeared next to her and she had a look of shock on her face, but then it turned into a small smile.

"I'm here with my son." she said. They both looked toward the table when Lucas sat, coloring.

"Oh. Mind if I say hi?" Dean asked, and before she had the chance to answer, Dean began to walk over to the kid. Sam sighed and shook her head.

"Tell your friend this whole "Jerry Maguire" thing is going to work on me." she laughed as Sam sat down beside her. Sam chuckled.

"I don't think that's what this is about." she said sincerely. They both looked over to Dean. Dean arrived to the kid and greeted him.

"How's it going?" he asked him. He got down on his knees and looked at the kids drawing. He chuckled and the child didn't even blink. It was like he was invisible. He rolled his bottom lip between his teeth and looked at the auburn-haired boy as he drew his picture. Then he noticed play soldiers on the table beside the boy.

"I used to _love_ these things." he picked one up and imitated a gunshot and an explosion. But the kid still didn't say a word. He continued to color.

"So, _crayons_ is more your thing, huh? That's cool. Chicks dig artists." he laughed. He then looked over at the already-finished drawings.

"Hey. These are pretty good. You mind if I sit and draw with you for a while?" he picked up a green crayon without an answer.

"I'm not so bad myself." he smiled. He picked up a piece of paper and sat on the bench. He began to draw something. He didn't know what though.

"You know, I'm thinking you can hear me. You just don't _want_ to talk. I don't know _exactly_ what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad." he took the crayon off the paper for a bit and began to have flashes of something red.

"I think I know how you feel." he muttered. He realized that those flashes of red was the fire. Then he saw his father run out of the nursery, a pink bundle in his hands. He blinked, but the flashback didn't let go of him. He could hear his father's words, but he couldn't process them. He looked down at his crying baby sister and ran out the house. He came back to reality. Then he began to explain to Lucas.

"When I was your age, I saw something. It scarred me for life, but I'm glad I saved my baby sister." he stopped in mid-sentence and looked over to Sam who looked as if she was in a deep conversation with Andrea.

"Anyway...well, maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you or, uh, or believe you. But I want you to know, that I will. You don't even have to say anything, you could just draw me a picture of what you saw that day with your dad on the lake." he finished his drawing and handed it to the boy. Well, not actually handed. He put it down beside him. He noticed that the boy wasn't speaking.

"Um. Ok. This is for you." he pointed to the picture.

"It's my family. That's my Dad." he pointed to the tallest figure.

"My mom." he pointed to the shortest one, even counting his sister. He had only drawn stick figures and he didn't have control of anything but the height.

"There's my nerdy baby sister and then there's me." he pointed at the second tallest figure and the one smaller than him. His smile fell when he realized the kid wasn't even paying attention to him.

"Ok, so I'm a sucky artist. I'll see you around, Lucas." he said, standing up. He went over to where Andrea and Sammy were talking.

"Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me- not since his dad's accident." she said.

"Yeah, we heard. Sorry." Dean said, once he got over there.

"What did the doctor _say_?" Sam asked.

"That it's some kind of post-traumatic stress." she shrugged.

"That can't be easy for either for either of you." Andrea shrugged, once again, and looked down.

"We moved in with my Dad. He helps out a lot. It's just..." she glanced over at Lucas.

"When I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw..." she was staring at her poor son, remembering the grief they both had when Christopher died.

"Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with." Dean told her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lucas getting up.

"You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth." she smiled brightly. It reminded him of when Sam smiled.

"Now, he just sits there, drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish-" but Lucas came up to the three and she stopped immediately.

"Hey, sweetie." she leaned down to him. He handed a picture to Dean.

"Thanks, Lucas." he said. The boy didn't say anything, he just ran off. He had given Dean a picture of a house. They all looked off at him, but Sam and Dean shared a look. Then they both looked at Andrea who just shrugged.

XXX

That night, in the Carlton house, Bill sat in his chair, watching a random movie. His eyes were only slits and he was slack-jawed. He had the triple-chin because of how far he was leaning in the chair. Will appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, dad." he greeted, clapping his hands together nervously. His dad hadn't said barely 5 words to him since his sister died. It had taken a toll on him too, but his Dad couldn't survive 10 minutes without seeing his baby girl. Much less a week. He hadn't eaten, he rarely ever slept, and he was stinking up the house with both ends.

"You should probably eat something." he told his father. He didn't reply.

"I'm going to make dinner, ok?" he asked his father. Still no reply. He sighed and walked into the kitchen. He took out a fish he had caught earlier and rinsed it. He didn't think about turning the water off and began to cut the fish apart. But the water backed itself up, but came back on. When it came back on, it was a darkish yellow. He looked at it and cut the water off. But then the drain erupted in the same disgusting water. It began to become waves and waves of water, but not enough to make it flood. But it all just stopped. Will was confused. The water couldn't do that on it's own unless there was a small plumber caught in the sink. He pulled his sleeve up and reached his hand inside the water. He had to find the plug and pull it out. He pulled it, but the water didn't go back down. He couldn't find anything in the drain, so he tried to lift his arm, but was roughly pulled back in. He struggled against it, but he felt as if a hand was wrapped around his wrist. He was pulled in deeper and his face was soon pulled under. He struggled to pull back up, but he couldn't and in seconds, he couldn't breath. He stopped struggling and he was gone. Only then, the water drained.

XXX

"So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie." Sam said as she walked through the door to see her brother sitting on his bed on her laptop.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked as she sat on the bed with him and lied her head on his shoulder to see what he was working on.

"I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead." she said, with a bit of aggressiveness in her voice.

"He drowned?" he asked, looking down at his sister.

"Yep, in the sink." she muttered. He closed the laptop and looked at her as she stood up.

"What the hell?" he asked. "So, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else.

"Yeah, but what?" His sister voiced. He shrugged silently.

"A water wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon?" he asked. "_Something_ that controls water. Water that comes from the _same source_." they both got a look of realization on their faces.

"The lake- which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining(I). It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time." she told him.

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, anywhere. This is gonna happen again soon." he said as he got up and went over to the chair by a table.

"And we _do_ know one other thing for sure. This has something to do with Bill Carlton." Sam said, turning to where her brother had taken a new seat.

"Yeah, it took both his kids." he began to put on his boots.

"And I've been asking around. Lucas' Dad, Chris- Bill Carlton's godson." she said.

"Well, let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit." Dean smiled, standing up. He put out a hand to his sister, and she took it, getting up as they headed out the door.

XXX

The two arrived at the Carlton house where they noticed Bill in the same spot he was last time they had visited the house. Out on the dock on the bench, staring out at the water. The two looked at each other and him with just a bit of sympathy before heading over there. The man's kids were stolen from him by a water monster. They both were hoping to be subtle about it..

"Mr. Carlton?" Sam asked as they arrived in front of them. He looked up and his eyes were a dull blue and his face had tired wrinkles. The poor man was suffering.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind?" she asked sweetly, hoping the man would buy her sweet voice.

"We're from the department-" Dean started, but Bill interrupted them.

"I don't _care_ who you're with. I've answered enough questions today." he said quietly. Sam and Dean looked at each other and he nodded at her to go on.

"Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? Did _you_ ever see anything out in the lake?" When he didn't say anything, she continued.

"Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death- we think there might be a connection to you or your family." Bill was nodding slightly as they spoke, but she didn't think he was nodding at them. But tears were erupting in his eyes.

"My children are gone. This is worse than-it's worse than dying." he glanced up at them for a few seconds.

"Go away...please." he pleaded quietly. Sam sighed and pushed her brother back to the car, not that he was objecting.

"What do you think?" Sam asked as they went back to the car.

"I think the poor guy's been through hell. But I also think he's not telling us something." Sam leaned against the car.

"So now what?" she asked. Then she noticed him staring at the house.

"What's the matter?" she asked. The house that Lucas drew, was the Carlton house.

"Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something." he muttered to his sister. He took out the picture and handed it to Sam who also compared it.

XXX

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea." Andrea said quietly, hoping not to disturb Lucas while he was coloring.

"I just need to talk to him, just for a few minutes." Dean said reassuringly. He had to assure her that he didn't want to harm Lucas in anyway.

"He's not going say anything. What good would it do?" she asked as she took her arms off her hips and crossed them. Dean looked at Sam for help and made her way into the conversation.

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there." she said, giving a puppy dog look.

"My husband, the others- they drowned, that's all." Andrea told the two. But her voice was shaking. Her husband could swim and she knew that, so how did he drown?

"If that's what you _really_ believe, then we'll go. But if you think there's even the _possibility_ that something else could be going on here, _please_ let me talk to your son." Dean begged. She sighed and led them to Lucas' room where he had paper spread out and he was coloring them. The three arrived at the door and Dean went in and crouched beside the boy.

"Hey, Lucas. You remember me?" he asked. But the boy didn't reply. He just sat there, messing with his crayons and coloring. The army men sat in front of him, looking as if they were going to shoot him. Dean looked down at some of the freshly drawn drawings of a ride bike. There were at least 4 copies of that same bike. Dean brushed over one. He sat criss-cross applesauce instead of squatting.

"You know, I, uh, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again." the boy stayed silent, not even sharing a glance at the grown man in front of him. He acted as if none of them were there. Dean noticed this and sighed in frustration before taking out the picture that Lucas had drawn for him and set it down on a few of the other drawings. He put his hand on top of it and whispered "How did you know to draw this? Did you _know_ something bad was going to happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me?" he asked desperately. The boy didn't even look up.

"You're scared. It's ok. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something _real bad_ happen to my mom, and I was scared to. I didn't feel like talking, just like you." Sam looked at her brother as he spoke of their mom. She hadn't known what he had gone through then, but she was hearing it now while he was talking to another boy. She had the urge to run over there and comfort him, but he had to handle Lucas right now.

"But, you see, my mom- I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that _everyday_. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe your _dad_ wants you to be brave too." By the time Dean finished his short speech, his voice was quiet and raspy that the only person that could've heard it was Lucas. The child put the crayon down slowly. He looked up at Dean and Andrea looked at Sam and Dean with a shocked, but relieved look in her eye. Lucas handed his latest picture to Dean. It was a yellow house behind a church with a fence and a red bike. A boy was beside it.

"Thanks Lucas." Dean muttered. Lucas nodded slightly, then picked back up his orange crayon.

XXX

The Impala flew down the street like a lightning bolt. Sam was looking over the picture Lucas had given to Dean.

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that until his dad died." Dean said. His sister sighed.

"Well, there are cases going through a traumatic experience could make certain people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies." Sam began to list.

"Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? It's only a matter of time before someone else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please." Dean laughed. Sam threw her hands up, but they landed back in her lap.

"Alright, guess we got another house to find." she smiled.

"Only problem, there's a thousand yellow-story houses in this county alone." Dean exaggerated. Sam inspected the picture more closely.

"See that church? I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here." she looked to her brother, seeing him begin to chuckle.

"Oh, look, college girl thinks she's so smart." She laughed and shoved him slightly. But then, her eyebrows furrowed and she looked back over to her brother.

"You know, what you said about mom- you never told me that before." she said. His eyes widened a bit, but he covered it quickly.

"It's no big deal, Sammy." he said. He could feel her eyes burning through his face. He turned and saw the sweet innocent girl look on her face.

"Oh no, we're not gonna have to hug, are we?" he joked. She laughed.

"Yep." She leaned over and wrapped her small arms around him.

"No!" he yelled slightly and jokingly. She laughed and that just made her squeeze harder. As she lied her head on his shoulder, he kissed the top of her head.

XXX

The two arrived in front of the church drawn on the picture, which was held in Dean's hand. He held up the picture to compare the church they were seeing to the one on the picture. He followed behind the church to see a yellow house with a green roof on it and a fence beside it, just like in the picture. The only difference was no boy, and no bike. Sam looked over to her brother who was still looking at her brother, but she tapped him and they headed over to the house. Dean knocked on the door and an elderly woman opened it. She had withered gray hair and green eyes that looked as if they had been dull for some time now.

"We're sorry to bother you, Ma'am, but does a little boy live here by chance?" Dean asked her.

"He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle?" The woman sighed and a sorrowful look filled her eyes.

"No, sir." she said quietly.

"Not for a very long time." she sighed. Sam looked over at Dean as they traded a look. A little boy maybe had once lived here. But he was long gone.

"Peter's been dead 35 years now." She looked over to a picture of a young boy on a dresser.

"The police never-" she took a deep breath

"_I_ never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared. Losing him-" she started, but Sam tapped Dean. She nodded to a table and there sat army men, exactly like Lucas'.

"You know, it's- it's worse than dying." the two looked at each other. That's the exact thing Bill Carlton had said. Were the two connected somehow?

"Did he disappear from here? I mean- this house?" Dean asked.

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up." she cried. Dean looked around the room and stuck in the mirror's frame was a picture of two little boys. He took it out and looked it over before reading the back.

"Peter Sweeny and Billy Carlton, 1970." he showed the picture to Sam. It was true. They were connected. Well, maybe not the mom, but Peter and Bill. But the question is, what did Bill have to do with Peter's death?

XXX

Out on the dock, Bill Carlton looked over the swaying tides. "You've taken everything, everyone. I've got nothing left. I didn't understand. I didn't believe. Now I think I do. I think I _finally_ know what you want." the man whispered into the wind. He sighed before getting ready to let the sea wash away his pain.

XXX

The two sat in the car once again and Sam was speaking. They were reflecting what they had found out and learned so far.

"Ok, this little boy, Peter Sweeny, vanishes and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow." she said.

"Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?" he said, his hand on the wheel and his other tightly clutching the photo Lucas had drawn.

"Bill-the people he loves, they're all getting punished." she remarked.

"What if Bill did something?" Dean asked.

"What if Bill _killed_ him?" she stated the obvious.

"Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible." he said as they arrived at the Carlton house.

"Mr. Carlton?" Sam yelled as she got out of the car.

"Hey, check it out." Dean said. Sam turned and they both saw Bill heading out on the water in a motorboat. He was set to kill himself. They both sprinted over to the edge of the dock and began to yell to the man. But he wasn't listening. He turned and looked at them, but he turned right back to his destination. Death. He heard a rumbling and all of a sudden, his boat was turned over and Bill Carlton was dead.

"Oh my god." Sam muttered. He looked over at her and she was watching the water with bits and pieces of despair leaking through her eyes.

XXX

Lucas sat rocking back and forth in one of the seats in his grandpa's office. His head was pounding and his ears were practically vibrating and he felt like screaming. But he wouldn't. He wouldn't speak. His father was gone. That _thing_ took him and he couldn't have done anything about it. He was just a child. But now, he could help somebody save his mother. He hoped. His mother was rubbing his back softly.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked, noticing her son's slight distress. Then the door opened and Sheriff Barr, Dean and Sam walked through it.

"Sam, Dean, I didn't expect to see you here." she said, as she set down the bag of food in the chair she was once sitting in. Her father turned to the two.

"Oh, so now you're on a first name basis?" the man asked them.

"What are you doing here?' he asked his daughter as they opened the door to the back of the room, behind the desk.

"I brought you dinner." she offered the bag quietly.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I don't have the time." Sheriff Barr said as he took off his tan sheriff's jacket. Andrea noticed a slight look on Dean and Sam's faces. The three of them looked at each other and she looked back at her dad.

"I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?" she asked softly. Jake looked back at Sam and Dean who just sighed.

"Right now, we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home. Dean looked down at Lucas, who began to whimper slightly at that sentence. He stood up and ran over to Dean, beginning to pull hard on his arm.

"Lucas, hey, what is it?" Dean said to him. He just continued to whimper and pull.

"Lucas!" Andrea said. She went over to her son and began to hold on to him as he began to fling himself everywhere.

"Lucas. It's ok. It's ok." Dean said, trying to hold onto the boy's hand. He tried to ask him what was wrong, but he knew it would do no good. The boy let go of him, but continued to resist against his mother. He cried and whined as Dean stroked the side of his head. But he quietly began to submit, letting out soft whimpers here and there. His mother led him out the door, but he and Dean had eye contact the entire time. Dean knew something was wrong. Lucas was scared. But of what? Sheriff Barr went into his office and Sam slightly touched her big brother's arm. He sighed and looked over to her and they both followed the Sheriff. They sat down and Jake began to talk.

"Ok, just so I'm clear, You see..._something_ attack Bill's boat, sending Bill, who is a _very_ good swimmer, by the way, into the drink, and you never see him again?" he asked, his eyes shifting between the two.

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Dean told him as Sam nodded.

"And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake and what you're describing is impossible, and you're not really wildlife service?" he said. Dean's face showed that he analyzed that second for a few seconds and then he was confused on how the man had discovered that and Sam was just gaping.

"That's right, I checked. The department's never heard of you two." he said.

"See? Now, we can explain that..." Dean started, his mind ready to cook up another lie.

"Enough, please." Jake said.

"The only reason you're breathing _free_ air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance, or we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town into your rearview mirror, and you don't _ever_ darken my doorstep again." the whole time he was talking, he was staring and pointing at Sam as if the entire thing was her fault. She looked to her brother who was giving the man a hard glare, so before he could say anything rude, she said "I like the 2nd door better." she smiled fakely.

"_That's_ the one I'd pick." he whispered gravely. And like that, Sam was out of her chair, and out the room. Dean stared after her and gave one final glare before walking out behind his sister.

XXX

Lucas scribbled furiously against the paper, his newest drawing. His army men were lined up in front of him as if set to shoot him(I). He continued to feel as if he wouldn't be able to help Dean save his mother and the lake was going to take him and everyone else he loved. And he couldn't let that happen. On the drawing, he was drawing the lake, in a big black hole form. His mother passed the small slit in his door and when she noticed him awake, she picked him up, taking the crayon out of his hand.

"Baby, what are you doing up? Come on, let's get in bed." she picked him up and put him under his red dinosaur duvet. She kissed his head and as soon as she was out the door, he was back on the floor creating the lake.

XXX

Sam and Dean rode to the interstate and had been stopped by a red light. But Sam had noticed it had gone green.

"Green." she told him.

"What?" he muttered to her.

"The light's green." she said louder. He sighed and began to drive, but interstate was the other way.

"Uh, Dean. The interstate's the other way." she told him.

"I know." he told her. She groaned.

XXX

Andrea walked into the bathroom, pushing the shower curtain aside, and put the plug in the drain before turning on the water. She just needed relaxation. Between her father's best friend's death, the lake, and her son not saying a word to her. Plus, her father wouldn't even explain two of those things to her even when she had demanded some answers, he'd just sit in his office and sulk in despair. But she couldn't think about that right now. She just needed to calm down and she had earned some relaxation anyway. A nice, hot bath would do her some good.

XXX

"Dean, this job- I think it's over." she told him, chuckling to herself a little bit. But the way he looked, he wasn't laughing.

"I'm not so sure." he said, glancing at his sister for a slight second, before turning his eyes back to the road.

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got it's revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest." she said as if it was obvious. Her brother was acting unusual and she was ready to get to the bottom of it.

"So, what if we take off and this thing isn't done, huh? What if we missed something? What if more people get hurt?" he told her.

"But why would you think like that?" Sam asked. Her back was too the window and she was sitting cross-legged in her seat. He made a slight face then muttered.

"Because Lucas seemed pretty scared." he muttered.

"Oh my god! That's what this is about? I can't believe that you, Dean Samuel Winchester, has a soft spot for a child." she began to poke at his side with her boot. She couldn't believe that her big, tough brother who enjoyed frisky women and bacon cheeseburgers, had a soft spot for a child.

"Shut up. I just don't want to leave town without knowing the kid is ok." he said. She sighed. "

Aw. So sweet." he shoved her slightly and she laughed.

"Well, I'm with you. The kid seemed pretty freaked." she said as she lied her head on her seat.

XXX

Andrea glided her hand through the water, making sure it was the right temperature before going over to the mirror. She began to strip. Then, as all her clothes were stripped from her body, she sat in the tub and grabbed the rag on the side of the tub before closing her eyes. The water was still running, so she raised a foot and let it soak underneath the running water. She sighed. This was just what she needed. A nice warm soak to relax in. She began to rub the towel up and down her arms. But since her eyes weren't open, she didn't notice that the crystal clear blue water had turned a dark and murky yellow. Then she felt something grab at her leg, but in an instant reflex, she jerked it away and that was when she opened her eyes to see the dark color of the water. She screamed and tried to fling herself out of the water. But whatever was in there had a grip on her leg and she was pulled back in. When she realized that her legs weren't getting out anytime soon, she grabbed the edge of the tub and tried to keep her head up. She flung her hair many times and her hair was soaking. Her heart was flipping and it was falling into her stomach. She tried as hard as she could and she could even hear her son banging on the door. She screamed bloody murder, and she couldn't keep her head up. At least she had taken in a large gulp of she was underwater, she heard a small voice whisper to her. But, maybe it wasn't really. But she could've swore she had heard "_Come play with me._"

XXX

The two stood in front of Andrea's house and just as Dean was about to knock, Lucas opened the door panting. He tugged Dean's arm quickly.

"Lucas? Lucas! What's wrong?" he asked the boy. But he wasn't listening. He continued to pant and ran upstairs, hoping the two would follow him. Which they did. But the time they had gotten to the stairs, water was dripping from the door and over the stairs. Lucas raced up and continued to bang on the door until Sam pulled him out of the way and handed him to Dean before raising a foot a kicking the door off it's hinges. She ran in and grabbed at the arms she had found under the water and began to pull. She groaned at the strength she had to use and she had finally gotten Andrea's head above water. She pulled the rest of her body out and Andrea was crying, coughing, and gasping. She was fine and she realized that a man was seeing her naked, but she couldn't think about that right now. She was glad she had been saved, but she needed to know what the hell was in her tub. And fast.

XXX

Sam sat with Andrea at the dinner table. She had saved the girl and was trying to get the information of what had happened so that she was able to at least think of a way to save the rest of the town.

"Can you tell me?" Sam muttered softly, knowing she was still a bit shaken up.

"No..." she muttered softly. Dean was in the basement looking through some things trying to figure out why Peter had gone after Andrea. She wasn't part of Bill's family. So, why would he attack her? Andrea shook her head and tears came up in her eyes.

"It doesn't make sense. I'm going crazy." she muttered, her eyes moving everywhere and they wouldn't meet Sam's. She put her face in her hands as the tears fell.

"No, Andrea, you're not. Just tell me what happened. Everything." she gave her best puppy dog eyes. She lifted her eyes to Sam and noticed the look, so she gave in.

"I heard- I_ thought_ I heard...there was this voice." her voice was raspy and quiet.

"What did it say?" Sam asked in the same voice, except not as raspy.

"It said- it said '_Come play with me.'_" she began to sob.

"What's happening?" she cried. Sam rubbed her back and whispered comforting words to her while thinking of what to do. Back in the basement, Dean had finally picked out a folder that said '_Jake-12 years old_'. He looked it over and turned to a random page. There was no evidence there and he flipped to the next. There, he didn't believe his eyes. He closed the book and rushed back upstairs. He opened the book to that page and showed it to Andrea. It was an explorers' camp and he noticed 3 of the kids he knew.

"Do you recognize the kids in this picture?" he asked. She shook her head.

"What? Oh, um, no, I mean, except that's my dad right there." she pointed to one of the taller kids.

"He must've been 12 years old in these pictures." she muttered. Dean looked to his sister who looked back at him with a muddled expression.

"Chris Barr's drowning, the connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must've been to the Sheriff." her face came to a realization.

"Bill and the Sheriff, they were both involved with Peter's death." she realized. Andrea looked at the two in front of her with a bewildered expression.

"What about Chris? My Dad-what-what are you talking about?" Not even acknowledging the question, Dean had realized that Lucas stood out the door, staring out at the morning sun. He was staring at something, but he couldn't tell what.

"Lucas?" he asked, catching the attention of Andrea and Sam who looked to the boy as well.

"Lucas, what is it?" he asked the boy. Not even recognizing the man's voice, he opened the door and walked out. The three stood up and followed after the boy. He continued into the story and when they were deep in, Andrea called to him.

"Lucas, honey?" she asked. Then Lucas stopped over what seemed as a patch of dirt that looked softer than usual dirt would be. He stepped over it and looked up at Dean who stood in front of him.

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, ok?" he asked. She nodded and grasped Lucas hand as they walked back to the house. Dean ran back and got two shovels from the back of the Impala, bringing them back to the place where Sam stood. They both dug into the surprisingly soft ground. They had both gotten at least 3 patches of dirt before Sam had pounded into something hard. It sounded big and metal. She shared a look with her brother before the two leaned down and began to dig through the rest with their hands. Sam grabbed hold onto a handle and her brother grabbed it along with her and they pulled it out. It was an old red bicycle. Correction, _the_ old red bicycle.

"Peter's bike." Sam said in awe.

"Who are you?" they heard a voice and turned around to see Jake holding a gun. It was pointed at Sam more than Dean, in which he stepped in front of her.

"Ok, you seem to have a grudge against my sister and I don't know why, so I'm going to have to ask you to point that somewhere else. Jake squeezed the trigger in a bit of a warning, but Dean stood his ground.

"Put the gun down, Jake." Sam said hurriedly. Jake didn't back down either and his hand was trembling.

"How did you know that was there?" he asked, angrily and his face was as red as a raging bull.

"What happened? You and Bill killed Peter? Drowned him in the lake and then buried his bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried." Dean told him. Jake was breathing heavily and they could tell that he was nervous. From the window, Andrea saw her Dad had pointed the gun at Sam and Dean.

"I need you to go upstairs, sweetie. Now." she glanced out the window.

"Lock the door and wait for me. _Don't_ come out." she told him and at that, he ran upstairs as she ran out the door.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Jake muttered quietly.

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney 35 years ago, that's what the hell we're talking about." Dean said. He was standing straighter now and Sam had her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Dad!" Andrea yelled from beside them.

"And now you've got one seriously pissed off spirit." Dean said angrily.

"It's going to take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's going to drown them, and drag your bodies God knows where so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt.. And then it's going to take you, and it's not going to stop until it does." Sam told him.

"And how do you know that?" he asked.

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton." she finished.

"Listen to yourselves. Both of you. You're _insane_." he exaggerated.

"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us, but if we're going to bring this spirit down, we're going to have to find the remains, salt them, and burn them to dust. Now tell me, you buried Peter. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake." Dean growled.

"Dad, is any of this true?" Andrea asked.

"No. Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous." he said to her, without taking his eyes off the two in front of him.

"Something tried to drown me. Chris _died_ on that lake. Dad, _look_ at me!" she cried. He glanced over at his daughter.

"And tell me you didn't-you didn't _kill_ anyone." she finished that sentence quietly. Jake stared at her and began to breath heavily, tearing his eyes away from his daughter and began to breath heavily.

"Oh my God." she muttered.

"Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest of us. We always bullied him, but this time...it got rough. We were holding his head underwater. We didn't mean to, but we held him under too long and he drowned." he looked to the siblings.

"We let the body go and it sank." he finished. Since the gun was put down now, Dean had gotten from in front of Sam and the two looked at each other frustrated.

"Oh, Andrea. We were kids, we were so scared. It was a mistake, but Andrea, to think that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris(I), because of some _ghost_- It's not rational." he explained. Dean sighed.

"All right, listen to me. _All_ of you. We need to get you away from this lake as far as we can right now." he told them. Then they heard Andrea gasp. Lucas was at the dock. He leaned down and his hand reached towards the water.

"Lucas!" Jake yelled. The four ran towards the lake, each of them calling for Lucas.

"_Come play with me._" a voice whispered to him. A ghostly hand reached from the water and pulled Lucas in. The four emerged from the woods and Jake stopped. He couldn't believe his eyes. A ghostly version of Peter, with matted black hair and ghostlike blue eyes, was staring at him from the water. He gasped. Sam and Dean both ran down to the dock and jumped into the water, pointed hands first.

"Andrea, stay where you are!" Sam ordered to Andrea who was set to jump in.

"No, Lucas!" she screamed, but stayed there. They came up for air a couple minutes later. They both had long wet hair that was matted to their foreheads.

"Lucas, where are you?" she cried. Jake began to take his jacket off, as the siblings dove back in the water.

"Peter, if you can hear me, please, Peter, I'm so- I'm so sorry. Lucas- he's just a little boy. It's not his fault, it's mine! Take me, please!" he yelled to the water. Dean and Sam appeared once again, and Dean yelled to Jake.

"Jake, no!"

"Just let it be over!" Sheriff Barr screamed.

"Daddy!" was the last word Jake heard from his daughter. His leg was grabbed and in reflex, he began to struggle. But Jake was gone in an instant. Sam and Dean dove back in and 3 minutes later, Sam came back up. She shook her hair out of her face and looked to Andrea, shaking her head.

"No!" Andrea screamed once again. But just as she screamed, Dean appeared with Lucas, who was unconscious. Andrea continued to cry, though, for her father. Sam took Lucas from Dean's arms and left him on the dock where Andrea tried to wake them, then they helped each other out of the lake.

XXX

The next day, Sam and Dean were walking back to their car. They opened the back door and both threw their bags in. Sam looked over at her brother who looked like a mix of a lost puppy and a wrestler who just lost a match.

"Dean, we can't save _everyone_." she rubbed his back slightly.

"I know." he muttered. She nodded.

"Sam, Dean!" they heard and both turned to look behind Sam where Andrea and Lucas stood.

"Hey." Dean called.

"We're glad we're caught you." she said. Lucas held a platter of sandwiches.

"We just, um, we made you some lunch for the road. Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself." she smiled. Lucas looked up to his mother.

"Can I give it to them now." he asked. His voice was soft, probably raspy from not talking for 2 years. Dean smiled at Sam who chuckled at the boy's soft voice. Dean took the platter.

"Come on, Lucas, let's load them in the car." he told the boy as they walked over to the car. Sam smiled at her brother as they opened the car door.

"So how you holding up?" Andrea asked. "It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?" she said. Sam sighed, looking over as Dean started the car.

"Andrea, I'm sorry." she muttered.

"You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I guess I just have to hold on to that." she said. Sam smiled and reached her arms out.

"Goodbye, Andrea." she smiled as they hugged. Then they walked over to the car. Dean sat in the car and Lucas stood in front of him.

"Ok, if you're going to be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I need you to repeat it back to me one more time." he smiled and made the 'c'mon' gesture with his hand.

"Zeppelin Rules!" Lucas smiled and threw a fist into the air.

"Yes, yes they do." Sam told them as she leaned over the open car window.

"You take care of your mom, ok?" Dean asked, rubbing Lucas head. Dean stood up in front of Andrea who appeared besides Sam and Andrea kissed him. Sam smiled at her big brother.

"Thank you." she whispered, as they pulled apart. Dean noticed his sister's smile and chuckled.

"Come on, Sammy, move your ass. We're gonna lose daylight before we hit the road. " he told her, rounding to the driver's seat. Sam kissed Lucas on his cheek before getting in the car with her big brother. They pulled off and Sam waved to Andrea and Lucas who waved at them until they were out of sight.


End file.
